A vida depois de você
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: Seis meses após a grande guerra bruxa Harry encontra Snape em um estado deplorável e agora cabe ao jovem bruxo ajudar o ex comensal a se recuperar de todos os traumas que passara.
1. ST'Mungus

Olá pessoal, estou de volta a ativa, fiz dois capitulos de uma fic nova e estou aqui postando para vocês. Essa fic é mais leve do que A Lenda, espero que gostem muito.

Disclaimers: Nenhum personagem é meu, são da J.k. que tem todos os direitos reservados. É uma fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas para nosso prazer e diversão. Contem cenas para maiores de 18 anos, podem ser de sexo ou violencia, ainda não decidi.

Faz tempo que não escrevo então se minha escrita não estiver a altura, favor me avisem.

Desculpem já por qualquer erro gramatical que encontrem.

Reviews são sempre bem vindos para dar mais e mais vontade de escrever para vocês.

Um grande beijo. Estava com saudades

 **A vida depois de você**

 **Capítulo 1 – ST'Mungus**

Harry odiava estar naquele lugar, a primeira vez que fora ali o senhor Weasley estava machucado pelo ataque da cobra no Ministério. Fora difícil ver o homem em cima da cama, com ataduras no pescoço e muitos vidros de poções ao lado. Já naquela época Harry odiara aquele ambiente, pois o sofrimento de muitos pacientes e familiares era palpável. Agora estar ali era simplesmente cruel. Seis meses se passaram desde que Voldemort atacara Hogwarts e com muito custo morrera no salão principal, e aquele hospital ainda mantinha-se lotado com os sobreviventes da guerra. Os ferimentos eram diversos, desde os mais leves como um braço quebrado até pacientes em coma sem previsão de retorno.

Apesar de odiar estar ali, era obrigação daquele que matou Você-Sabe-Quem visitar os sobreviventes e dar-lhes uma luz enquanto se recuperavam. Harry queria dizer que não podia ajudar aquelas pessoas, que ele não era medibruxo, mas não era possível, além do Ministério estar em cima para que cumprisse esse serviço, tinha os próprios pacientes que o olhavam como se fosse a cura de todos os seus problemas.

Era cansativo.

Ainda assim Harry ia ao ST'Mungus a cada quinze dias há seis meses. E assim como fazia em todas as visitas, quando acabava, ia visitar os pais de Neville. Os Longbottom estavam da mesma forma que os viu na primeira vez e assim como na primeira vez Neville estava ali conversando com os pais.

\- Olá Neville. – Disse Harry se aproximando.

\- Ah! Olá Harry, tudo bem?

\- Tudo sim e com você?

\- Tô na mesma também. – Respondeu Neville levantando e caminhando até a janela com Harry para poderem conversar. – E Rony e Hermione?

\- Hermione ainda está com os pais, mas logo ela volta para completar o sétimo ano junto com a Gina. O Rony está na loja com o George, mas depois fará o curso de auror junto comigo.

\- Legal, vocês se darão bem como auror.

\- Você também. – Disse Harry lembrando-se da resistência que Neville montou em Hogwarts.

\- Não, não, não sou como vocês que encaram tudo, prefiro ficar mais tranquilo, farei curso para virar professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts, a professora Sprout quer se aposentar logo e a McGonagall disse que posso ser estagiário lá até me tornar professor.

\- Fico feliz por você Neville. Você merece.

\- Vovó não ficou muito feliz, queria que eu fosse auror, mas não implicou muito porque sabe que farei o necessário quando preciso.

\- Com certeza que fará. Eu vou indo Neville, foi bom te ver.

\- Foi bom te ver também Harry, até mais.

Harry apertou a mão de Neville, deu-lhe um rápido abraço e saiu caminhando em direção a saída quando percebeu que haviam diversos jornalistas o aguardando. Devagar Harry recuou e voltou para o corredor onde estava antes. Parou por um momento para pensar se havia alguma outra saída do hospital. Não encontrando uma resposta resolveu ir pela escada de emergência, ela daria em algum lugar. Amaldiçoou ST'Mungus por não permitir desaparatar no prédio. Rapidamente subiu pelas escadas escuras usando sua varinha para iluminar o caminho. Seus passos constantes só pararam quando a luz da varinha passou por uma porta entre dois lances de escadas, Harry parou a subida e voltou a luz para a porta onde se lia que a entrada era permitida apenas para pessoas autorizadas. Ele não era uma pessoa autorizada, nem mesmo deveria estar naquele lugar, mas aquela era a única porta que apareceu entre os lances. Era com certeza algum segredo que não poderia ser acessado por pacientes ou visitantes. Harry odiava segredos e mais ainda a enorme vontade que seu corpo tinha de se por em movimento até tocar a maçaneta e abrir a porta.

Em sua mente Harry rezava para que não tivesse ninguém do hospital naquele lugar, pois seria bem difícil explicar porque estava ali e mais difícil ainda tentar se passar por um estagiário de medibruxaria vestindo tênis, jeans e blusa de zíper, pois essa era a desculpa pronta em sua cabeça. Hermione sempre lhe dissera para comprar roupas novas e mais sociais, talvez devesse dar ouvidos a menina. Ao caminhar pelo corredor a qual a porta dava acesso percebeu que não havia nenhum responsável naquele lugar, o que o deixou mais tranquilo. Guardou a varinha no bolso e seguiu em frente passando os dedos pela parede branca, seus olhos ardiam um pouco por causa da luz, mas ainda assim Harry os mantinha completamente abertos.

Era tão estranho, sabia que não deveria estar ali, que nada que ali houvesse era de seu respeito, porém não conseguia recuar, havia algo naquele corredor que o chamava fazendo ir cada vez mais adiante. Tentou imaginar porque sentia isso, mas não conseguia encontrar a resposta.

No final do corredor haviam duas portas, uma de frente para a outra, ambas brancas e sem inscrições ou indicações. Harry estava prestes a continuar a exploração quando ouviu o barulho da porta de entrada abrindo, imediatamente voltou-se para uma das portas brancas e entrou no local tomando um choque pela escuridão. Apagou a varinha e aguardou ouvindo os passos no corredor se aproximarem, por um momento segurou a varinha com mais firmeza só aguardando, mas logo percebeu não ser necessário visto que os passos foram retos e sumiram. Soltou o ar dos pulmões e abriu um sorriso enquanto pensava como era um idiota que só se colocava em riscos por sua enorme curiosidade.

Estava prestes a ir embora quando congelou no mesmo lugar com uma mão na maçaneta e outra na varinha. Congelara devido a voz que lhe falara.

\- Potter.

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar, as mãos suarem e a espinha arrepiar. Não era medo, era algo a mais, pois não deveria ouvir aquela voz, ela e seu dono morreram há meses, ele vira sua morte, sujou a mão com o sangue dele, viu a vida se esvair de seus olhos, e depois lamentou seu falecimento, sentiu a perda e o luto.

Não deveria ouvir a voz dele.

Devagar se voltou para o quarto afastando-se da porta. Não havia uma nesga de luz, tudo estava em completa escuridão, mas agora que estava prestando atenção conseguia ouvir a respiração irregular, parecia cansada e fraca, mas constante e perto. Não podia negar, havia um medo profundo em sua alma. Ele estava morto.

Estava morto.

No entanto estava ali também, a luz da varinha atingiu o rosto pálido e moribundo, mostrou-lhe a decadência da pele murcha, as gotas de suor escorrendo-lhe pelas bochechas fundas. Harry levou a mão a boca ao compreender a cena, ao reconhecer os cabelos negros grudados na testa, o nariz adunco parecendo muito maior perante a magreza, mas o pior eram os olhos, duas pedras de carvão, tuneis fundos e sem fim, olhos antes duros e secos, desprovidos de sentimentos e que agora, sobre as sombras das olheiras fundas, lhe direcionavam uma coisa que Harry jamais imaginou ver.

Um pedido de ajuda.

Como eu disse, é pequena e leve. Espero que tenham gostado, deixem seus comentários.

Um beijo e até o proximo capítulo.


	2. Vontades estranhas

**Capítulo 2 – Vontades estranhas**

Passado o susto, Harry se aproximou e o olhou mais de perto. O homem ali deitado era Snape, o homem que fizera seus anos escolares um inferno, mas era também um ser subjugado pelo Ministério, jogado a própria sorte em cima de uma maca escondido em uma sala secreta do ST'Mungus. Estava muito mais magro do que jamais vira na vida, suas vestes negras agora traziam manchas esbranquiçadas como se tivesse vomitado nelas e deixara secar sozinho. Estava fedido, sujo e abandonado.

\- O que fizeram com o senhor?

A pergunta não foi respondida pelo homem que apenas ergueu a mão em direção ao pescoço. Harry apontou a varinha e viu as ataduras amarradas e encharcadas de sangue. Lembrou-se daquele dia maldito, da guerra, das mortes, lembrou-se do homem moribundo que morria diante de si com o veneno da cobra a passar pelo seu corpo. Se o resgataram, por que ainda estava com tal ferimento depois de tantos meses? Por que não se curara e mais ainda por que estava naquele estado? Não houve tempo para pensar na resposta.

\- Quem é o senhor? – Perguntou uma voz grossa atrás de Harry. – O que faz aqui?

Harry sabia que havia uma varinha apontada para suas costas e que se virasse rápido demais e com a varinha em mãos acabaria sendo estuporado antes de conseguir se explicar. Não gostava muito de usar sua imagem para conseguir as coisas, mas essa era uma hora em que agradecia por ser quem era. Devagar levantou as duas mãos acima da cabeça e virou-se. A varinha apontada estava nas mãos de um medibruxo um pouco mais velho que ele, não parecia experiente em combate, ainda assim Harry aguardou pelo momento da descoberta de sua cicatriz. Logo viu os olhos do medibruxo descer da mão no alto segurando a varinha para seu rosto e então parar na cicatriz em sua testa. Um rubor apareceu no rosto do rapaz assim que compreendeu quem estava a sua frente e até afrouxou um pouco a mão, mas não baixou a varinha. Harry aproveitou para abaixar os braços.

\- Senhor Potter, o que faz aqui? Essa é uma área restrita.

\- Entrei por engano ao procurar uma saída discreta, não queria ser fotografado na entrada principal.

\- Ah, entendo, realmente está sempre cheio de repórteres do Profeta Diário lá na frente procurando alguém famoso para entrevistar. Outro dia o senhor Longbottom quase não conseguiu sair, foi uma loucura.

\- Eu imagino.

\- E com o senhor então, nossa, seria horrível, eles voariam para cima do senhor e...

\- Sim, eu sei, seria um circo, mas isso no momento não me interessa. – Disse Harry interrompendo o medibruxo. – O que me importa agora é saber o que esse homem está fazendo aqui. – Apontou para a maca onde Snape estava deitado fazendo força para respirar.

O medibruxo olhou para Snape e Harry se surpreendeu a não ver surpresa ou qualquer coisa que indicasse que aquele homem a sua frente se impressionara com a imagem de alguém em tal estado. Era como se estivesse tão acostumado que se tornara uma imagem comum em seu dia a dia. Em sua cabeça os pensamentos ferviam em contradição.

\- Ora, ele é um comensal da morte. – Disse o medibruxo como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

\- Isso eu já sei. – Respondeu Harry, seus olhos se estreitando e seus dedos tremendo com a vontade de apertar o cabo da varinha e apontar para o medibruxo. Sim, Snape era um comensal e provavelmente ninguém no mundo saberá ao certo quantas pessoas ele já matara ou torturara a pedido de Voldemort. Sim, ele era um homem amargurado e cruel com seus alunos. Mas era um humano também, um bruxo que sacrificara a própria liberdade em pró de cuidar do filho do seu maior inimigo. - Quero saber o que ele está fazendo aqui nesse lugar abandonado? Por que ele está todo sujo e por que o ferimento da Nagini ainda não fechou?

\- O ferimento não fechar é o exato motivo para essa pessoa estar aqui. – O jovem aproximou-se um passo e Harry por instinto se colocou diante da maca tampando Snape de suas vistas. – Estamos estudando sobre o veneno, aquela cobra era um ser extremamente raro e cheio de magia negra. Ao estudarmos seus componentes, suas essências, sua magia, podemos chegar a um patamar da medibruxaria nunca antes alcançado.

Harry não gostou do sorriso que brotou no rosto daquele homem. Parecia louco, como alguém sedento de vontade de descobrir algo e que não mediria esforços para conseguir algo.

\- Já se passaram meses desde a última guerra, não é possível que não conseguiram um antidoto.

\- Antídoto? Claro que conseguimos. Foi a primeira coisa que fizemos.

\- Então por que não deram a ele? – A voz de Harry saiu um tom acima do normal, parecia alarmado com as informações do medibruxo à sua frente e mais ainda com seu olhar fascinado e alegre.

\- Ora essa, senhor Potter, é óbvio. Precisávamos do veneno agindo em um corpo vivo, quem melhor do que esse verme? Ele não vale nada mesmo.

Foi mais pelo sorriso do que pelo que ele falara que Harry erguera a varinha e estuporara aquele jovem. Aquele sorriso trazia muito mais do que loucura, trazia alegria. O homem estava feliz por poder usar uma vida humana de forma tão cruel e se justificar dizendo que era por ser com um comensal da morte. Aquele sorriso, ah aquele maldito sorriso que fizera explodir dentro de si um ódio tamanho que jamais sentira em sua vida mesmo depois de toda a guerra que participara.

Devagar baixara a varinha olhando para o corpo desmaiado do jovem enfermeiro, sentiu-se confuso por um momento, mas a confusão se desfez ao ouvir a voz fraca atrás de si.

\- Por que fez isso?

Snape tossiu forte e sangue jorrou de seu ferimento. Harry procurou um pano limpo, mas não encontrou, esquecendo-se que podia simplesmente conjurar um pano com sua varinha, retirou a blusa de frio e a usou para estancar o sangue. Com a outra mão procurava uma coisa no bolso, após alguns segundos retirou um galeão gasto. Snape não entendeu por que aquele galeão era importante naquela hora, mas Harry sabia que era aquele galeão gasto que salvaria seu ex-professor. Usou a varinha para tocar a moeda e falar exatamente onde estava juntamente com um pedido de socorro.

\- Não vai demorar muito agora. – Disse Harry guardando a moeda no bolso e voltando a apertar a blusa no ferimento. – Foi Hermione quem inventou isso, esses galeões foram úteis quando a Umbridge estava em Hogwarts. Fazia tempo que eu não usava.

\- O que você e sua armada de inúteis podem fazer? – Disse Snape soltando veneno mesmo acamado.

\- Fazer o certo.

Snape respirou fundo e virou o rosto para a parede, estava cansado, o corpo doía demais para dar atenção para o menino de ouro. Tudo que queria era morrer, por que não o deixavam morrer?

O silêncio caiu sobre aquela sala, ao mesmo tempo em que esfriou, Snape sentia sua consciência oscilar deixando-o entre esse mundo e o mundo de sonhos. Seu corpo tremeu com o frio, ele apenas esperou passar, era isso que fazia quando quase congelava sozinho naquele lugar. Depois de seis meses você se acostuma a apenas esperar passar. Era só se concentrar e controlar a mente para que o psicológico não fosse afetado pelo clima, apenas o corpo. Estava pronto para fazer isso quando sentiu mãos quentes passarem por seu braço. Intrigado Snape abriu os olhos e se deparou com Potter esfregando a mão livre em seu braço, a outra permanecia segurando a blusa contra seu ferimento. Queria ralhar com ele mandá-lo se afastar imediatamente e nunca mais encostar em si, mas no instante que abriu a boca a porta abriu e por ela passou outra das pessoas que Snape jamais pensaria em rever, não por livre vontade, Hermione Granger e Kingsley Shacklebolt

\- Vim o mais rápido que pude Harry. - Disse a menina de cabelos castanhos com a varinha na mão. - Sorte que eu já estava no Ministério, tive que ir entregar um documento sobre a memória dos meus pais então encontrei o ministro bem rápido e o trouxe aqui.

Só quando teve que tomar fôlego que Hermione pode ver a cena toda, HARRY parado ao lado de uma maca velha com o que parecia ser o fantasma moribundo do professor Snape e no chão um medibruxo estuporado.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou a menina de olhos arregalados.

\- Essa é uma ótima pergunta senhor Potter. - Comentou Shacklebolt olhando ao redor mais minuciosamente e franzindo o nariz para o cheiro do recinto. - Que lugar é esse? E quem é esse deitado ao seu lado?

\- Senhor Ministro, preciso de sua ajuda. Não pediria se não fosse extremamente necessário - Harry soltou a blusa por um instante e Snape gemeu de dor quando o sangue voltou a jorrar. Rapidamente o menino voltou a apertar o pescoço do homem. Hermione soltou uma exclamação e tapou a boca com as mãos. Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça - Eu estava tentando sair discretamente do prédio quando encontrei esse lugar. Esse é o professor Snape.

\- Não entendo, Severus Snape foi dado como morto pelos medibruxos logo após o resgatarem dá casa dos gritos. Disseram que não aguentou aos ferimentos. Eu mesmo assinei os papéis que autorizava o ST'Mungus a cremar o corpo para evitar qualquer tipo de contaminação devido o veneno da cobra de Você-Sabe-Quem.

\- Então enganaram o senhor. Estão fazendo experiências com ele. Não deixam que ele morra, mas também não o salvam. O veneno ainda corre no corpo dele, não fecharam a ferida.

Então Harry retirou a blusa do pescoço de Snape, Hermione gritou, Snape gemeu e o Ministro da Magia lançou um patrono imediatamente. O menino voltou a apertar a ferida, Snape revirou os olhos e desmaiou.

\- Professor? - Chamou Harry balançando-o. - Professor Snape? Acorde! – Um calafrio passou pela espinha de Harry ao ver o corpo tão sem vida a sua frente. Não havia motivo para seu desespero, Snape era alguém que o ajudara muito sim, mas, ainda era Snape. Então porque estava com tanto medo dele ter morrido? - Ele não acorda. – Disse baixinho para Hermione.

\- Calma senhor Potter. – Respondeu Shacklebolt. - Eu chamei algumas pessoas no Ministério, devem chegar em breve, vamos tirá-lo daqui e levá-lo para outro lugar seguro.

\- Hogwarts - Disse Harry ainda observando o homem desmaiado. - Leve-o para Hogwarts, a Madame Pomfrey poderá cuidar dele.

\- Harry. – Chamou Hermione chegando perto do amigo, conhecia o menino o bastante para saber que algo mexeu com ele nessa história, talvez mais tarde poderia conversar e descobrir, mas agora só precisava que ele pensasse mais racionalmente. – Madame Pomfrey não é uma medibruxa que saiba lidar com ferimentos dessa magnitude. Ele precisa de cuidados em um hospital.

\- Ele foi mandado para um hospital e olha o que aconteceu, Hermione. Ele está morrendo, o trataram como um nada, alguém que merecesse ser torturado e sofresse sem ter um momento de paz. Seis meses se passaram e durante todo esse tempo nem a roupa dele eles trocaram. Olha o que fizeram com ele.

\- Não sabia que tinha tanta afeição por Severus Snape. - Disse o ministro franzindo a testa. - Sei que você provou a inocência dele com aquelas lembranças, mas sempre soube que vocês dois não se davam bem.

\- Não é questão de afeição. É outra coisa.

\- O que seria?

Harry não sabia explicar para o Ministro, pois não sabia explicar para si mesmo. É verdade que não tinha afeição ao homem, jamais gostara dele e talvez nunca goste. Mas aquele homem salvou sua vida várias vezes sem esperar nada, entregou seu bem estar para poder deixá-lo vivo. Talvez fosse gratidão, não sabia. Só não poderia deixá-lo nas mãos das pessoas erradas de novo. Viu o ministro erguer as sobrancelhas, mas não teve que responder, bem na hora entrou dois autores que Harry vira na luta em Hogwarts, juntamente com o diretor do ST'Mungus.

\- Senhores, peço que levem o senhor Snape até a área de desaparatação e de lá podem ir diretamente para Hogwarts. - O Ministro olhou para Harry de canto de olho e viu o menino suspirar de alívio. - Diga para a diretora McGonagall que ele deve ser cuidado pela enfermeira da escola e que eu irei em breve ter uma palavra com ela.

\- Sim, senhor Ministro. - Disseram os dois autores antes de ir em direção a Snape afastando Harry da maca e ajeitando o homem da melhor forma para ser levitado e levado.

Harry observou os três sumirem pela porta e então aproximou-se de Hermione.

\- Hermione, vá com eles, explique para McGonagall e me espere lá.

\- Não é melhor eu ficar?

\- Preciso que fique de olho em como vão tratá-lo.

\- Está bem.

Hermione apressou-se a sair da sala para encontrar-se com os autores que ainda não haviam chego ao ponto de desaparatação. Depois da menina sair Harry olhou para Quim e então para o homem que permanecia em pé e calado.

\- Ah, sim. - Falou o Ministro lembrando-se do homem. - Esse é o diretor do hospital. O senhor Dickens, senhor Dickens, esse é Harry Potter.

\- Sim, eu sei.

\- Claro que sabe, nós é que não sabemos o que o senhor Snape estava fazendo trancado nessa sala imunda sem que o Ministério tivesse qualquer conhecimento.

O senhor Dickens de repente pareceu bem nervoso, ele era um homem mais velho, aparentava seus setenta anos, cabelos preto curto e bem arrumado, o jaleco era tão branco quanto poderia ser contrastando com os olhos azuis. Harry não gostou dele.

\- O senhor tem que entender, algumas vezes temos que burlar a lei para podermos evoluir em nossa medibruxaria.

\- Sequestrando um homem e o enclausurado nesse lugar? Brincando com a vida dele como se fosse nada? – Disse Harry sentindo a raiva o esquentando por dentro.

\- Com todo o respeito senhor Potter, mas ele é um nada. É um comensal da morte, um assassino e sei lá mais o que. Na minha opinião ele deveria morrer logo. - Harry apertou a mão na varinha sentindo dentro de si uma ira tão grande que não conseguia explicar de onde vinha ou por que.

\- Independente de sua opinião pessoal, senhor Dickens, aquele homem é um cidadão bruxo e se merece punição pelos seus atos, tal punição deve ser dada pelo Ministério da Magia com todo o rigor da lei.

\- Entendo Ministro, mas...

\- Não tem mas, senhor Dickens. - Disse Quim elevando o tom de voz e mostrando a força de um Ministro. - O que o senhor fez aqui, além de repulsivo é contra as leis, principalmente a parte em que forjou a documentação do falecimento de Severus Snape. O senhor será encaminhado para o Ministério onde prestará depoimento e depois será julgado por seus atos. - O diretor do hospital arregalou os olhos e tentou argumentar, mas Quim não deu-lhe atenção, passou por cima do enfermeiro ainda estuporado e saiu chamando Harry para acompanha-lo. Assim que passou pela porta Harry viu dois outros aurores entrarem para escoltar o senhor Dickens. - Desculpe por ter presenciado isso Potter. Quero que saiba que iremos cuidar desse caso com extrema atenção.

\- Como puderam fazer uma coisa dessas? - Perguntou Harry mais para si mesmo do que para o Ministro.

\- Não sei, mas iremos investigar o que estava acontecendo aqui. O hospital esta agora sob minha supervisão pessoal.

\- Obrigado Ministro. Eu tenho que ir agora.

Harry achou que fora um pouco bruto com o novo ministro, mas em sua cabeça só havia um pensamento, uma única vontade. Ver como estava Severus Snape.

Ao chegar ao ponto de desaparatação Harry respirou fundo e olhou para o céu, estava claro e sem nuvens. Sentiu-se estranho, pois o clima estava perfeito, claro, quente, convidativo para um passeio ao ar livre, mas dentro de si o menino sentiu-se como se estivesse envolto de nuvens negras e carregadas. Sentia o peito pesado, a cabeça ardia de ódio. Seu interior contrastava tanto com aquele dia como os olhos negros com a pele pálida. Não percebeu que estivera parado tanto tempo no mesmo lugar, só se deu conta quando um repórter cutucou seu braço pedindo uma foto. Rapidamente sorriu para a câmera e depois de um aperto de mão desaparatou aparatando diante dos portões de ferro da escola. Os Javalis alados foram restaurados e postos novamente em seus lugares. Ao longe o castelo parecia como sempre fora, imponente, um refúgio, uma fortaleza, um lar. Nem mesmo parecia que uma guerra havia acontecido ali. A magia ajudara muito a reconstruir os destroços do castelo e a limpar a sujeira que ficara, mas Harry sabia que muita coisa fora reposta e reconstruída pelas mãos do meio gigante que agora sorria enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

\- Harry! - Gritou Hagrid correndo para abrir o portão e então agarrar o menino em um abraço de quebrar os ossos. - Como você está?

\- Estou bem. - Respondeu Harry massageando os braços doloridos pelo abraço. - E você? Como estão as coisas por aqui?

\- Ah, muito trabalho como sempre. - Disse o meio gigante dando um sorriso para o menino. - Claro, agora tem mais trabalho que antes, temos que terminar de arrumar a escola inteira antes de começar o próximo ano letivo que será em três semanas. Mas falta pouco. Praticamente todas as áreas que os alunos usam já estão restauradas. McGonagall disse que teremos que começar o ano letivo com dois meses de atraso, mas que encurtando as férias de natal e pascoa é possível terminarmos com pouco atraso também no ano que vem. Quer ir em casa tomar uma xícara de chá? Canino está ansioso para ver você.

\- Agradeço Hagrid, mas preciso ver a professora McGonagall com urgência.

\- Oh, sinto te segurar então. Ela está no escritório de Dumbledore, quer dizer, dela. Ainda não me acostumei.

\- Acho difícil conseguirmos nos acostumar. – Harry sorriu para Hagrid e agradeceu de ver um sorriso retornar naquela cara grande e envolta de cabelos e barba desgrenhadas. - Vou vê-la. Você sabe a senha?

\- Agora não há mais senha na entrada, basta solicitar entrada para a Fênix que ela lhe levará até a porta.

\- Está bem, obrigado Hagrid. Até mais.

\- Até mais Harry, assim que possível venha ver Canino. - Gritou Hagrid enquanto Harry se apressava pelos jardins do castelo até a entrada.

Assim que entrou no saguão sentiu um ar estranho envolvê-lo, não pisara naquele chão desde a guerra ali travada. Era estranho ver o chão sem o sangue daqueles que lutaram contra os comensais e gigantes. Parecia errado limpar e apagar a lembrança de suas lutas. Imaginou que sentiria alívio em Hogwarts como sempre sentira antes, afinal, era seu lar. Mas não conseguia sentir nada mais que um calafrio e lembranças dolorosas.

Rapidamente, e tentando esquecer qualquer lembrança daquele dia fatídico como os corpos que vira estirados no chão, Harry continuou a caminhar em direção ao escritório que agora era habitado por McGonagall, mas no meio do caminho algo o deteve. Uma força o levava para o outro lado, como se fosse mais importante do que ver a diretora da escola. Harry apenas obedeceu a essa força deixando-se ser levado pelos corredores de pedra envoltos de quadros que se mexiam. O menino tocou a mão no mármore da escada e subiu, um degrau de cada vez, cada vez mais rápido. Mais para cima. Indo em direção a força que o puxava tão intensamente. Seus dedos estavam frios quando tocou a maçaneta da porta dupla e a empurrou abrindo caminho pela enfermaria.

Encontrou ali dentro uma Madame Pomfrey nervosa e agitada, andando de um lado para o outro balançando a varinha e carregando vidros de poções. Ao seu lado estava um homem velho e com feições sérias. Parecia preocupado, trazia em sua mão uma maletinha preta de onde tirou alguns instrumentos estranhos que Harry jamais vira na vida.

\- Ah senhor Potter! - Exclamou Madame Pomfrey ao ver o menino parado na porta. - Que sorte o senhor ter encontrado-o, mais um pouco e o perderíamos.

A mulher continuou a andar de um lado para o outro, o velho usava seus instrumentos estranhos e Harry só conseguia olhar para o homem deitado na cama. Se um dia alguém lhe dissesse que veria Severus Snape tão vulnerável daquela forma nunca teria acreditado, pois mesmo quando estava morrendo Snape trazia em seus olhos uma força encontrada somente naqueles túneis negros. Ele estava pronto para morrer e não tinha medo, mas ali ele era apenas um homem moribundo entregue às mãos de uma enfermeira e um velho medibruxo.

Snape estava tão pálido, tão fraco, quase não se via o peito subindo com a respiração. Harry aproximou-se mais e observou o velho retirar as vestes dele com um feitiço deixando-o apenas com a calça. Devia confessar que em seus anos de escola o menino pensara muitas vezes junto de Rony como era o professor por baixo das vestes negras, já o desenharam peludo, cheio de escamas, com a pele toda rachada ou até mesmo sem corpo, apenas cabeça e mãos balançando no ar. Mas agora via que ele era um homem comum, sua pele era pálida, o torço grande devido a altura, um pouco musculoso no tórax e braços, o abdômen trazia uma fina linha de pelos negros que desciam até a calça e se perdiam embaixo dos panos. E cicatrizes, muitas cicatrizes por todo o torço do homem, algumas eram recentes, possivelmente dos tempos de guerra, mas haviam outras tão antigas que o faziam pensar o que ele já sofrera para tê-las. Harry se perguntaria depois o motivo de ficar olhando para aquele corpo, mas naquele momento sua mente não conseguia julgá-lo ele apenas deixou os olhos perderem-se nas veias que apareciam por baixo da pele subindo até o pescoço banhado em sangue e então para o rosto.

\- Senhor Potter? Senhor Potter? Harry!

\- Sim! - Pulou Harry quando alguém tocou seu ombro.

Ao se virar encontrou McGonagall o olhando.

\- Senhor Potter, parece que é sempre o senhor quem salva o mundo. - Disse a mulher sorrindo-lhe. Harry sentiu-se nervoso, ainda que carinhosa em suas palavras, aquela era McGonagall a mulher que ameaçou transformá-lo em um relógio por chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de aula.

\- Não vejo dessa forma. - Respondeu Harry, odiava que o chamassem de herói. - Eu o encontrei sem querer.

\- Ainda assim o encontrou, o que foi muito bom.

\- Como ele está?

\- Está estável. - Respondeu Madame Pomfrey colocando um novo curativo no pescoço de Snape. - Eu limpei o ferimento e chamei o senhor Petrov, um conhecido da academia de medibruxaria, para me ajudar. Como sua especialidade é ferimentos por criaturas mágicas e seus componentes eu achei que seria a melhor opção. O Ministro disse que vai trazer o antidoto que ST'Mungus fez, mas não deu a ele.

\- E foi Pamona. - Disse o senhor Petrov. - O que fizeram com esse homem foi deplorável, permitir que um veneno como esse percorresse o corpo dele durante tanto tempo... É incrível que ainda esteja vivo. Ele deve ser um homem muito forte.

\- Ele é. - Disse Harry baixinho cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. A raiva voltava a esquentar dentro dele.

\- Por sorte consegui extrair a maior parte do veneno e tirá-lo do risco de morte. Mas ainda serão necessários muitos dias de tratamento para conseguir tirar o veneno por completo além do tempo do corpo se recuperar dos danos causados.

\- Ele ficará com sequelas, doutor? - Perguntou McGonagall aproximando-se de Snape e tocando-lhe o braço nu de forma carinhosa. Por algum motivo Harry queria fazer também.

\- Ainda não sabemos. A cobra que o mordeu era única e tinha um veneno muito poderoso, poderia ser curado rapidamente se na época ele fosse tratado como deveria, mas com o descuido da equipe do ST'Mungus tudo foi alterado. Não temos como saber. Ele pode se recuperar completamente, pode ficar com problemas para andar pelo tempo em cima da maca, ficar com problemas psicológicos ou até mesmo perder a magia. Não tem como saber.

\- O importante, Minerva, é que no momento ele está estável. - Disse a enfermeira. - O doutor Petrov fará visitas regulares para verificar se os antídotos estão funcionando e o ferimento se curando como deve. Ele vai precisar de descanso e muitos cuidados. Eu instruirei os elfos a ajudarem com ele.

\- Que ótimo, Pomona, ficamos todos mais tranquilos dessa forma. Agora é melhor irmos, senhor Potter, o professor Snape precisa de descanso e eu tenho muitas papeladas para assinar a respeito do que houve com ele no ST'Mungus.

Harry, que estivera o tempo todo olhando para o professor deitado na cama, assentiu com a cabeça e com passos lentos acompanhou a professora até o corredor fechando a porta atrás de si. McGonagall o acompanhou pelas escadas até a entrada do castelo, mas a cada passo distante da enfermaria Harry sentia em seu peito uma sensação estranha, era algo ruim, como se estivesse abandonando alguém.

\- Ah, senhor Potter, seria adorável se voltasse para a escola e terminasse o último ano com a senhorita Granger e a senhorita Weasley. Seria realmente maravilhoso.

\- Já tenho data para começar o curso de auror no Ministério, professora.

\- Parece que não sou mais sua professora, não é mesmo? Acho que não precisa ficar me chamando de professora.

\- Acho que não consigo chamá-la de outra forma.

\- Certamente compreensível.

A professora lhe dera um sorriso tão acalentado que Harry decidiu que aquela era a hora de pedir o que não acreditava que pediria.

\- Mas, se não for pedir muito, gostaria de ficar em Hogwarts por um tempo.

\- Não entendi senhor Potter, acabou de me dizer que não voltará a estudar.

\- Quero ficar na escola, professora, Hogwarts é meu lar. Pelo menos por mais um ano. - Disse o menino torcendo para que seu amor pela escola fosse o suficiente para que a professora o deixasse ficar. - Sei que não serei aluno, mas o diretor tem poder para deixar pessoas morarem aqui sem serem alunos ou do corpo docente, Dumbledore disse isso quando Umbridge quis mandar a professora Trelawney embora. - McGonagall concordou com a cabeça e abriu a boca para falar quando Harry a interrompeu dando-lhe mais motivos pelo qual deveria ficar. - E depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu não queria ficar longe daqui, talvez eu até aprenda mais algumas coisas já que Hermione estará aqui, ela pode me passar coisas das lições nos tempos livres e...

\- Senhor Potter! - Chamou McGonagall erguendo a voz. - Tudo bem, eu permito que o senhor fique no castelo por mais um ano, o senhor merece depois de tudo que passou e ajudou na comunidade bruxa. Mas se ficará aqui terá que obedecer as regras da escola como qualquer aluno. Isso quer dizer nada de sair vagando por aí a noite, nada de festinhas, terá que comer junto com os alunos no salão principal. Iremos arrumar um dormitório diferente para você, mas perto da Grifinória para você ficar perto de seus amigos.

\- Sério? – Exclamou Harry surpreso.

\- Não era isso que o senhor queria?

\- Sim, sim, claro.

\- Então me traga as declarações de seu estágio no Ministério, preciso ficar a par de seus horários já que ficará sob minha supervisão.

Harry sorriu, ele conseguira, ficaria mais um ano em Hogwarts, mas não estudaria. Que forma melhor de aproveitar o tempo? Não havia. McGonagall pousou a mão em seu ombro e o olhou com atenção e um sorriso travesso nos lábios finos.

\- É bom tê-lo de volta senhor Potter, muito bom.

\- Obrigada professora.

\- Agora se quiser pode ir contar ao Hagrid, precisarei dele para alguns serviços e ele trabalha bem melhor quando está feliz.

\- Sim senhora.

Harry despediu-se de McGonagall e rumou pelo jardim em direção a cabana na Orla da floresta. Hagrid estava cuidando de seu jardim de abóboras. O menino acenou com a mão de longe e viu Canino sair correndo em sua direção, estava preparado para um banho de baba, mas nem se importava, havia dentro de si uma felicidade grande que não conseguia entender, assim como não conseguia entender o motivo de querer voltar e menos ainda a necessidade de ir visitar a ala hospitalar.


	3. Foi culpa minha

**Olá, desculpem a demora em postar, agora que sai de férias posso dar atenção maior a essa fic. Ela não será muito longa exatamente para que eu não fic muito tempo sem postar. Cada capítulo me toma pelo menos 4 horas do meu dia para escrever bem e uma coisa legal para vocês e eu tenho que estar em um momento bom e inspirado, o que normalmente é bem dificil.**

 **Peço desculpas por qualquer erro que encontrem, eu reli para ver se estava legal, mas algo pode ter passado.**

 **Quero agradecer de coração os reviews que recebi, li todos no meu e-mail e quero muito que saibam que são seus reviews que me dão coragem para continuar a escrever.**

 **MrRegulusBlack -** muito muito e muito obrigada pelo seu review, que bom que está gostando eu fico muito encantada quando recebo reviews de quem já leu minhas fics e ainda lembra delas. Se postei um review na sua fic é porque gostei mesmo então é boa. Um grande beijo

 **Sandra Longbottom** \- Sandrinha, minha fiel leitora, como amo seus reviews, você é demais. Olha acho que essa terá uns 10 mais ou menos, não quero fazer muito grande não, dá muito trabalho e eu estou com pouquissimo tempo para me dedicar a qualquer coisa que não seja o trabalho. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu review. você é demais. um grande beijo.

 **Nika** \- Olá Nika. muito obrigada pelo seu review, olha, não posso te garantir nada sobre o Harry e o Snape, pois não penso em nada antes de sentar e abrir o World, a história surge conforme eu vou escrevendo, ainda não faço a menor ideia de como será esse relacionamento dos dois. Pode ser que seja como A Lenda ou não, mas em todo o caso, se você ler algo que não te agrade, será uma enorme pena, mas é só procurar outra fic que seja mais do seu agrado. Aqui há centenas de escritores maravilhosos e inclusive te recomendo a Sandra Longbottom que faz umas fics incriveis. Seria mais maravilhoso ainda se você gostasse da minha fic. Obrigada novamente pelo review e um grande beijo.

 **DanizGemini** \- Muito obrigada pelos seus reviews, gostei muito e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Um grande beijo

 **sofi 2017** \- estou continuando, desculpe a demora. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Um grande beijo e obrigada pelo review.

 **Mila21** \- Muito obrigada pelo seu review, que bom que gostou da fic, espero que goste desse capítulo. Um grande beijo.

 **Capítulo 3 – Foi culpa minha.**

Os dias passaram devagar como a neve que cai lentamente no inverno. Cada inspiração de ar era uma tentativa inútil do seu corpo de se salvar. Mas salvar para quê? Já estava morto há tanto tempo que não importava mais se sua carne ainda estava viva. Tudo que queria era apenas ser deixado em paz, morrer finalmente e se livrar de todo o sofrimento e humilhação que passara durante todo esse tempo. Sua vida sempre fora dos outros, desde criança nunca teve um momento que pudesse dizer que a escolha era dele. Não escolheu nascer naquela família pobre, nem ter o pai bêbado e agressivo que tinha, muito menos ter que assisti-lo bater em sua mãe, ou vê-la sofrer tendo que deixar toda a vivacidade que tinha antes de se casar murchar como uma rosa velha e esquecida. Se pudesse, jamais teria escolhido sofrer nas mãos grandes e fortes de seu pai, muito menos sair de casa deixando a mulher de cabelos negros a mercê daquele monstro. Suas únicas escolhas foram dizer ao Lord das Trevas a localização da única pessoa que o escolhera e entregar sua vida nas mãos de Dumbledore para que o usasse como quisesse, no entanto que ela vivesse.

Ela não viveu, mas sua vida nunca fora devolvida. Dumbledore sempre o usou como um espião, sempre o tivera em suas mãos, usando de jogos de palavras, juramentos e falsos moralismos. O empurrando para mais e mais sacrifícios em nome do amor que ainda sentia por ela. Não, realmente nunca tivera sua vida para si mesmo. Então porque lutar contra quem o usava fisicamente? Era inútil.

Era inútil lutar. Já lutara todas as batalhas que tinha, o menino de ouro estava vivo, o Lord das Trevas morto. Aquilo não era desistir, ele não desistia, aquilo era apenas aceitar o seu destino.

Ele o aceitou, dia após dia, aceitou a dor, a dormência, as loucuras que via em sua mente, o frio e a escuridão. As aceitou de bom grado como parte de si. Era cansativo, tão cansativo que preferia apenas dormir.

\- Li... Li... fuja... ele... Lord... fuja

\- Madame Pomfrey, o que está havendo com ele?

Madame Pomfrey olhou para o homem na maca contorcendo-se de um lado para o outro, tremendo e suando. Poderia sentir pena dele, mas não havia tempo para esses sentimentos fúteis, pois precisava concentrar-se. Passou a varinha sobre o corpo do homem e franziu a testa por um momento pensando atentamente, então olhou para Minerva que estava no outro lado da maca segurando no braço de Snape enquanto o homem continuava a balbuciar, e sorriu levemente.

\- Fico feliz de dizer que Severus está apresentando melhoras, Minerva.

\- Melhoras? – Questionou a diretora olhando da enfermeira para o professor ainda contorcendo-se na cama, todo encharcado de suor e trêmulo. – Ele não parece melhor para mim.

\- Mas está. Ele está com febre alta e por isso o suor, tremores e a inconsciência, parece ruim, mas é uma resposta do corpo dele que junto com as poções de antidoto que ministrei estão expulsando todo o veneno da cobra e mais qualquer coisa que aqueles monstros do ST'Mungus possam ter injetado nele.

\- Quanto tempo demorará para ele se recuperar? Já está aqui há quase uma semana.

\- Não posso lhe dizer o tempo Minerva, pois tudo dependerá dele e unicamente dele. A única coisa que posso lhe dizer é que Severus é muito forte e resistente. Não acredito que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse ter sobrevivido ao que ele viveu, além do fato do veneno daquela cobra ser mortal, ele sofreu com os experimentos que fizeram. Que ele nunca me escute falando isso, ou irá me amaldiçoar, mas ele talvez seja uma das pessoas mais forte que conheço.

\- Eu sei. – Disse Minerva olhando-o com um carinho que a enfermeira nunca vira naqueles olhos duros. – Obrigada Pomona. Voltarei mais tarde para vê-lo.

\- Claro, diretora. Sempre que quiser. – Respondeu a enfermeira pegando a bacia com água gelada que usara para colocar uma compressa na testa de Snape e levando para os fundos da enfermaria. – Ah, Minerva, talvez seja bom a senhora falar com o senhor Potter.

\- Potter, o que tem ele?

\- O senhor Potter tem me pedido para ter acesso a enfermaria e ao professor Snape. Nunca me deixei influenciar pela popularidade de nenhum aluno ou ex aluno para quebrar as regras, mas sei como o senhor Potter é, uma hora ou outra ele quebrará as regras como quando ainda estudava aqui. Talvez uma permissão seja mais aconselhável. Não estou na idade de ficar ralhando com intrusos.

\- Pode deixar, irei conversar com o senhor Potter.

A diretora saiu da enfermaria e se dirigiu ao escritório da diretora, em sua cabeça estavam as palavras de Snape. Ainda que estivesse quase em seu leito de morte o homem permanecia pensando e amando Lilian, balbuciava seu nome em meio a alucinação. Era um ato belo e completamente contraditório ao homem em quem pensava. Era triste também. Muito triste.

\- Ah Dumbledore, coitado de Snape. Ele merecia mais do que o que está acontecendo em sua vida nesse momento.

\- Ele sempre mereceu mais do que tivera, minha cara.

\- Sim, mas você o negou seu velho manipulador.

\- É, eu sempre neguei a ele a vida que ele merecia. Infelizmente não tenho como demonstrar meu arrependimento por isso.

\- Você não tem, mas eu posso tentar consertar os seus erros. - Disse a mulher sentando-se majestosamente na cadeira do diretor. – Winky!

\- Chamou senhora diretora? – Perguntou a elfa que aparecera diante de sua mesa fazendo uma reverencia.

\- Sim Winky, preciso que me faça um favor.

\- Winky faz, o que a senhora diretora pedir Winky faz.

\- Ótimo, ache Harry Potter e entregue um recado a ele, diga-lhe que o espero em meu escritório assim que chegar do Ministério da Magia.

\- Sim senhora diretora. Com licença senhora diretora.

A elfa domestica fez uma nova reverencia e com um estralar de dedos sumiu diante dos olhos da diretora e dos quadros que dormiam atrás da mesa da mesma.

\- O que está pretendendo Minerva?

\- Não sei ao certo, mas talvez a última chance de Severus ter uma vida.

\- Aproximando Severus e Harry? Humm, um experimento que nunca imaginei que poderia acontecer. Não esqueci as diversas vezes que impedi Severus de matá-lo. – O velho de barbas brancas e longas deu um sorriso para a feição horrorizada da diretora e por de trás de seus oclinhos de meia lua deu uma piscada.

McGonagall balançou a cabeça, pegou uma pena, molhou a ponta na tinta e começou a escrever alguns relatórios importantes sobre a escola esquecendo desse assunto por um momento.

Harry acabara de aparatar no terreno próximo a entrada da escola quando fora surpreendido pela elfa doméstica que aparecera no portão e o aguardara.

\- Winky? – Questionou Harry franzindo o cenho. – Não sabia que ainda estava na escola.

\- Harry Potter, senhor. – Cumprimentou a elfa correndo ao seu encontro para carregar sua maleta. Harry pensou em negar, mas sabia que aquele era o jeito dos elfos e por isso apenas deixou-a carregar enquanto caminhavam em direção ao castelo. - Winky permaneceu na escola que Dobby tanto amava para servir aos alunos amigos de Harry Potter e de Dobby, senhor.

\- Que legal Winky, mas meus amigos se formarão logo e depois, o que irá fazer.

\- Winky permanecerá na escola, Harry Potter, meu senhor. Winky fez um juramento para a escola de bruxaria de Hogwarts, que iria servir aos seus alunos e mestres até que a morte carregasse Winky para perto de Dobby, senhor.

\- Que isso demore muito para acontecer. Por que estava me esperando?

\- A senhora diretora pediu para chamar o senhor assim que chegasse para que pudesse ir ao encontra dela.

\- Está bem, pode levar isso aos meus aposentos?

\- Claro que sim, Harry Potter, meu senhor. – Respondeu Winky com um sorriso indo para o caminho contrário de Harry que subia os degraus em direção a sala do diretor.

Subir aqueles degraus depois de tanto tempo era muito nostálgico, tantas lembranças passavam por sua cabeça, todas as vezes que entrou naquele escritório em seu sexto ano para se encontrar com o diretor tentando descobrir sobre Voldemort e então a última vez que entrou naquele recinto deixando ali escondida a varinha das varinhas.

Quando a porta se abriu a primeira coisa que Harry viu foi o quadro atrás da escrivaninha. O ex diretor estava acordado e o olhou como se jamais tivesse morrido, o mesmo calor de antes atingiu o peito de Harry trazendo a ele um calor tranquilo e segurança como o velho sempre conseguira transmitir.

\- Olá Harry, meu menino, vejo que está muito bem.

\- Diretor, quer dizer, ex diretor, Dumbledore. Desculpe senhor, não sei ao certo como posso chamá-lo no momento.

\- Pode chama-lo de diretor, Potter, não tem problema, sei que estava acostumado a chama-lo assim. – Disse McGonagall levantando a cabeça dos papeis que estava escrevendo. – Aproxime-se Potter, sente-se.

\- Sim senhora.

\- Potter, primeiro quero que saiba que a Madame Pomfrey está cuidando muito bem do professor Snape e que ele está, de certa forma, apresentando uma melhora. Isso é ótimo eu sei, mas a recuperação dele será bem demorada e precisarei da ajuda do senhor para que ele consiga ficar bem.

\- Minha? Com todo o respeito diretora, não fiz medibruxaria. Estou treinando para ser auror, não sei em que posso ser útil para a Madame Pomfrey.

\- Não para a Madame Pomfrey, mas para Severus. Ele parece que ainda tem muitas memórias e sentimentos sobre sua mãe. Ele balbucia muitas coisas enquanto delira. Então estou pensando que você pode usar quem você é, ou melhor, o fato de ser filho de quem é e se aproximar dele para que o ajude a ficar bem.

\- A senhora quer que sejamos amigos? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo arrumando-se na cadeira. – Me perdoe diretora, mas acho que isso não daria certo, o professor Snape me odeia, só deixou que eu vivesse pela promessa a minha mãe.

\- Não vejo dessa forma.

\- Então a senhora seria a primeira, ele me odeia.

\- Façamos assim, eu te darei livre passe pela enfermaria, conforme você queria tanto, para poder vê-lo e saber como ele está. Tente ao menos conversar com ele.

\- Harry. – Chamou Dumbledore fazendo o menino olhar para sua moldura. – Severus é mais frágil e delicado do que você imagina. O que você vê é apenas uma armadura que ele criou para se proteger. Ele já amou um dia, já sentiu algo bom, você é a única ligação que ele tem com essa época. Ajude-o a lembrar-se de como é sentir esse sentimento, como quando ele era apenas um menino brincando e se divertindo com a menina de cabelos vermelhos. Desarme-o.

\- Eu vou tentar.

\- Certo, então estamos combinados. – Disse a diretora assinando um papel e entregando a Harry. – Entregue isso a Madame Pomfrey, você poderá visita-lo sempre que quiser e ficar o tempo que desejar, mas poderá ser expulso a qualquer momento se Madame Pomfrey achar que deve. Entendeu?

\- Sim, senhora. Muito obrigado.

\- Agora pode ir.

Harry saiu da sala olhando para o papel como se não acreditasse no que acabou de acontecer. Ele queria mesmo saber como estava o homem que sacrificara sua vida para salvar a dele. Mas jamais imaginou que faria mais do que só ver se ele estava se recuperando. Caminhou lentamente até a enfermaria pensando em como faria para se aproximar da pessoa mais fechada que conhecia. Chegando diante da enfermaria Harry respirou fundo antes de girar a maçaneta e entrar devagar, o lugar estava escuro. Não havia macas usadas, não tinham alunos para hospitalizar. Havia apenas a de Snape, no fundo, protegida por cortinas brancas e grossas. Pé ante pé Harry se aproximou do leito do seu ex professor e devagar afastou um pouco a cortina, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse se aproximar da cama, depois fechou a cortina novamente. No fundo não queria que soubessem que estava ali.

Uma luz fraca da única vela acesa iluminava o rosto do homem adormecido. Ainda estava muito pálido, mas parecia bem melhor do que da última vez que o vira. Estava limpo, os ferimentos estavam com curativos, sua pele um pouco, quase nada, mais viva. Os cabelos estavam arrumados e não mais um emaranhado oleoso. Harry se aproximou um pouco mais e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado o observando respirar lentamente. O menino recostou as costas na cadeira, estava cansado pelo treinamento que tivera no ministério, deveria ir para o quarto dormir, mas preferiu ficar ali mesmo olhando para Snape enquanto dormia.

O tempo passou e Harry permaneceu no mesmo lugar apenas olhando para Snape e pensando em tudo que vira nas memorias que o professor lhe dera quando estava prestes a morrer. Vira e Revira as imagens em sua mente tantas vezes que poderia dizer já sabe-las de cor. Estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a voz do professor chamar devagar.

\- Lily, por favor, me perdoe. Lily, eu te matei. Lily, Lily.

\- Professor Snape? – Chamou Harry erguendo-se da cadeira. – Professor?

O homem balançava a cabeça e balbuciava frases sobre Lilian, morte e desculpas. Seus olhos mexiam-se rapidamente por baixo das pálpebras. Com receio Harry tocou em seu braço tentando acordá-lo. O homem não reagiu, Harry balançou seu braço com mais força. Nada adiantou. Snape permanecia falando frases incompletas sobre ter matado Lilian. Harry sentiu um aperto na garganta, sabia que o professor se culpava completamente pela morte de sua mãe e agora olhando para sua expressão de dor entendia começava a entender os sentimentos que haviam dentro daquele homem.

\- Professor. – Chamou Harry baixinho se aproximando dele. – Não foi sua culpa. – Disse o menino, suas palavras no entanto não surtiram efeito. Em um ato impensado Harry pegou a mão de Snape e a apertou na sua debruçando-se sobre o leito do professor ficando o mais próximo que conseguia, colocou a outra mão no rosto do homem como se assim ele pudesse prestar atenção em suas palavras. – Não foi sua culpa, professor. Não foi sua culpa, não foi sua culpa.

E então o homem parou de balbuciar as palavras, sua cabeça não mais se balançava. A mão que Harry segurava deu uma leve apertada na sua e os olhos diante dos de Harry não se mexiam, apenas abriam encontrando os olhos verdes de Harry sobre a sua frente.

\- Lily?

 _ **N/A - Pessoal, muito obrigada por terem lido, espero que tenham gostado. Quem não gostou, é uma pena não ter sido de seu agrado. Me desculpem por erros que encontraram e já estou escrevendo o proximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Um grande beijo a todos e me deixem review para saber se estão gostando.**_


	4. O despertar

Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora novamente, minha vida é bem cheia e fico sem tempo e inspiração para escrever, por isso a demora, mas estou aqui novamente. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

 **MrRegulusBlack** – Não desisti de você não, é que meu cargo agora é de liderança e me toma todo o pensamento ficando difícil escrever e ler qualquer coisa. Mas não desisti não... o link da fic está nos meus favoritos... Muito obrigada pelo seu review. Um grande beijo

 **Sandra Longbottom** – Pois é, Snape tem muita dor e amargura na vida, muita solidão e eu gosto de explorar isso. Tambem desejo que ele encontre alguém, quem sabe Harry ajude ele neh. Severus irá sair da enfermaria, mas demorará um pouquinho para melhorar viu. Mas ainda não sei como será a história. Vamos ver neh. Muito obrigada pelo review... bjusss

Capítulo 4 – O despertar

Harry engoliu em seco ao ouvir a voz do homem o chamando de Lily, ele parecia perdido, como se visse em si uma época que já se passara há anos. Assistiu as pupilas se dilatarem e sentiu-se cair nos tuneis profundos daqueles olhos negros até que os mesmos se fecharam por um instante e abriram-se trazendo em suas íris uma raiva tamanha que atingiu Harry como um soco no meio do peito.

\- Saia de cima de mim, Potter. – Rosnou Snape usando a mão que apertava a de Harry para afastá-lo com força. O homem cerrou os dentes e passou a mão pelo rosto como se retirasse qualquer resquício que a mão de Harry pudesse ter deixado em suas bochechas. – Onde estou?

\- O senhor está na enfermaria da escola, a Madame Pomfrey está tratando do senhor. – Respondeu Harry respirando fundo para conter a raiva de ter sido tratado daquela forma depois de se preocupar com o professor. - O senhor não deveria se mexer. Vou chamar a enfermeira.

Snape abriu a boca para esbravejar, mas Harry já estava além da cortina, indo em direção aos aposentos da enfermeira. O ex comensal afastou o lençol e com esforço colocou as pernas para fora da maca. Sentia-se fraco, sua cabeça pesava e doía. Sentiu pontadas no pescoço, mas nem mesmo isso o impediu de tentar sair daquele lugar. Odiava estar aos cuidados de outras pessoas. Ele era capaz de se cuidar sozinho, poderia fazer as poções necessárias para se curar e cuidar de si mesmo. Não fizera antes, pois estava preso aquela maca do St'Mungus, pois se pudesse já teria se tratado do veneno de cobra há muito tempo. Não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, muito menos de Madame Pomfrey que sempre lhe fizera perguntas sobre seus machucados e lesões quando Dumbledore o obrigada a vê-la após uma missão pedida pelo Lord das Trevas, e nem de Harry Potter. O garoto de ouro de Dumbledore. Seus lábios cerraram ao imaginar o grande salvador dos bruxos ao lado de sua cama, possivelmente apenas para ganhar mais visibilidade no mundo bruxo.

Um rosnado saiu de sua garganta antes de colocar os pés no chão e tentar se levantar. E então seu corpo o derrubou, suas pernas tremeram e não aguentaram seu peso. Snape sentiu o rosto bater com força no chão de pedra e o lábio cortar. Sangue enchia sua boca com o gosto metálico, seus cabelos tapavam-lhe a visão. Tentou mexer as pernas, mas os pequenos movimentos que elas faziam eram inúteis para que pudesse levantar ou se mexer. Desejou morrer. Por que morrer era tão difícil? Forçou as mãos no chão e tentou erguer seu tronco, mas mesmo com toda sua força ele mal se mexera. Encostou a testa no chão e apenas esperou pela humilhação de ser encontrado no chão como um ser patético que nem mesmo consegue movimentar-se, algo tão inútil que deveria ser descartado. Apenas esperou e enquanto o tempo passava Snape pensava que seria então deixado ali por horas, ou dias como fizeram em St'Mungus, seria apenas deixado jogado no chão sem chance de se proteger, sem chance de morrer, apenas vivendo jogado sem a clemencia daquelas almas imundas que o usavam. Estava tão acostumado a não esperar que alguém o salvasse que apenas deixou seu corpo relaxar e fechou os olhos imaginando o quão bom seria se pudesse ter morrido com a mordida da cobra, assim não passaria por aqueles momentos.

Apenas esperou.

E então ouviu uma exclamação quando a cortina foi puxada para o lado. Era uma voz grossa e jovem, nitidamente masculina. A voz aproximou-se o chamando ao fundo, quanto mais se aproximava, mais fraca ficava a voz como um sussurro na noite. Sentiu mãos agarrarem seus braços e o virarem afastando os cabelos de seu rosto e o balançando devagar.

Novamente estava diante dos olhos verdes. Era tão estranho o quanto aqueles olhos eram parecidos com os dela, o mesmo tom esverdeado que o deixava impressionado. Era mais estranho ainda que sempre que se entregava ao desejo de morte o rosto de Harry Potter aparecia a sua frente como uma luz em um quarto escuro. Talvez sua cabeça estivesse doendo demais e por isso fizera essa comparação, mas por hora era exatamente isso que pensava.

Dessa vez Snape não reclamou ou esbravejou, apenas aceitou calado a ajuda de Harry em o levantar e o colocar de volta a maca. Sentiu o menino segurar seu tronco com força e então o colocar sobre a maca enquanto Madame Pomfrey começava a arrumar as poções ao lado do leito reclamando de como fora idiota de ter tentado sair sozinho depois de tanto tempo sem andar. Snape poderia concordar com ela, realmente era um ato idiota e digno de alguém infantil, mas preferiu guardar para si o fato de concordar com a enfermeira. Harry estava arrumando o travesseiro do professor quando o mesmo soltou um resmungo baixo.

\- Me desculpe. – Respondeu Harry fazendo Snape o olhar.

Snape jamais contaria ao menino que seu resmungo não viera de qualquer tipo de dor em seu corpo debilitado e sim de ter sentido um perfume na pele de Harry Potter que por algum motivo estranho e incompreensível, ele gostara. Era doce e fraco, mas inebriante. O lembrava dos momentos em que ficava em sua masmorras com suas poções a borbulhar, com os vapores enchendo o ambiente e seus pulmões, o deixando calmo e sereno como somente aquele lugar sabia deixá-lo e como somente seus caldeirões presenciaram.

Harry terminou de arrumar o professor e então se afastou um pouco. Madame Pomfrey imediatamente começou a trabalhar em seu curativo no pescoço para saber se estava tudo bem. E então apontou a varinha para a boca inchada do professor e com um leve aceno e algumas palavras a boca antes cortada estava agora curada.

\- Isso foi uma irresponsabilidade Severus, onde já se viu, levantar dessa forma após tanto tempo deitado. Suas pernas estão extremamente fracas, não aguentam seu peso. Você terá que fazer um esforço muito grande e ficar paradinho nessa maca enquanto as poções fazem efeito dando mais força a você. – Disse Madame Pomfrey torcendo o nariz ao receber uma careta de Snape. – Pelo que vejo o ferimento da cobra ainda está se curando e não sofreu maiores lesões devido a queda, sorte a sua. Senhor Potter, como prometido e combinado com a diretora, você pode ficar aqui, mas não incomode meu paciente ou eu o colocarei para fora imediatamente.

\- Sim senhora.

\- Ficar? – Questionou Snape olhando de Madame Pomfrey para Harry. – Não sei que acordo fez com Minerva e nem me interessa. Saia daqui.

\- Severus! Que grosseria. O senhor Potter salvou o senhor e só está preocupado com sua saúde.

\- Não me interessa. Saia daqui agora. Vá se vangloriar por ter pego o Comensal da Morte que matou Dumbledore em outro lugar. Saia.

\- É melhor ir embora senhor Potter. – Disse Madame Pomfrey.

Harry iria retrucar, mas lembrou-se que McGonagall lhe disse que Snape estaria arredio e mais ácido do que sempre e que ele como um adulto agora deveria entender isso. Então preferiu apenas dar as costas ao homem que agora deitara olhando para o nada e sair daquela enfermaria. Queria dizer que as palavras de Snape não o atingiram, mas atingiram. Sentiu dentro de si algo que não deveria. Snape sempre fora ruim com ele, sempre o tratara como um nada e o insultava, então porque agora as palavras dele o deixava mexido? Resolveu nem pensar nisso, não iria mais se preocupar por quem nem mesmo se importava com a sua preocupação. Snape que ficasse sozinho de agora em diante. Ele era Harry Potter e não passaria mais pela humilhação que passara nas mãos dele em seus anos escolares. Rapidamente encontrou-se diante da estatua de Fênix e informou a senha para entrar no escritório da diretora. Ao bater na porta não ouviu nenhum barulho do outro lado, mas ainda assim a porta se abriu. Ao entrar percebeu que a diretora não estava ali, o escritório estava completamente vazio. Provavelmente ela estava em seus aposentos, afinal, já era bem tarde. Como sempre a sua ansiedade o levou a não pensar. Voltaria no dia seguinte de manhã para falar com McGonagall. Soltando um suspiro Harry se virou para ir embora quando uma tossidinha o fez olhar para trás.

\- O que o trás a essa hora ao escritório da diretora, Harry?

Dumbledore o olhava através dos oclinhos de meia lua como sempre fizera quando estava vivo, e assim como quando estava vivo, Harry sentia que o ancião ainda podia ler os seus sentimentos muito mais do que sua mente. O menino sabia que não poderia apenas dar as costas ao ex diretor. Todas as grandes conversas que já tivera com o homem o ajudaram a ser quem era naquele momento, então qualquer palavra que quisesse dizer a alguém era para Dumbledore que deveria dizer, ele sempre tinha as palavras certas.

\- Desculpe, diretor, eu queria apenas avisar para a diretora que eu vou voltar para Grimauld Place.

\- E o que o fez tomar essa decisão tão de repente? Até agora a pouco você quis muito ficar. Teria alguma coisa a ver com um certo professor ranzinza que deve estar muito mais ranzinza agora?

Harry engoliu em seco. Era estranho tentar mentir para o diretor, já fizera isso em seu segundo ano e agora sentia o mesmo gosto ruim no fundo da garganta. Queria poder dizer que não tinha nada com o professor Snape, que na verdade percebera que era uma idéia maluca ficar ali, que agora não era mais um estudante e tinha que pensar como um adulto, mas a verdade é que tinha tudo a ver com o professor, só não sabia como poderia explicar algo assim ao diretor. Como dizer que encontrar Snape fragilizado daquela forma no ST'Mungus o fez sentir algo esquisito dentro de si?

\- Não precisa dizer nada, Harry. – Disse Dumbledore para alivio de Harry. – Se for sua vontade, pode ir, eu explico para Minerva, acredito que ela entenderá.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para sair, mas sua mão parou na maçaneta, Dumbledore não tinha terminado, ele tinha a carta na manga que seria jogada no momento certo.

\- Mas espero que entenda Harry, que Severus é um homem mais frágil e sensível do que você pensa. Ele está afundado em si mesmo, em seu sofrimento e amargura. Ele age dessa forma, não por odiar você, mas por odiar ele mesmo. Há muito mais dentro dele do que ele deixa transparecer. Severus sempre foi alguém com camadas, muros e armaduras construídas com a dor e sofrimento que passara desde a infância. Ele é alguém apenas aguardando uma pessoa com coragem o suficiente para derrubar suas defesas e descobrir a sua verdade.

Harry ainda segurava a maçaneta, mas seus dedos não faziam nenhum movimento. O diretor sempre fora um manipulador, Harry descobrira isso enquanto buscava as Horcrux. Mas era um manipulador inteligente, ele sabia exatamente o que falar para a pessoa fazer o que deveria fazer, independente se aquilo o beneficiaria ou não. Igual naquele exato momento. O diretor não tinha nada a perder ou ganhar com sua presença ou ausência, ele agora era apenas um quadro na parede do escritório da diretora, mas ainda assim disse a Harry o que ele deveria escutar para desistir de ir embora. Ele dissera que o homem naquela maca era um mistério que só quem tivesse coragem poderia decifrar. Harry nunca negou um desafio e esse era um desafio enorme e complexo, e que mexia de certa forma com seus sentimentos.

Dumbledore o observava de seu quadro, podia até mesmo ver o conflito interno que Harry estava tendo, mas um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios finos. Ele tinha Harry nas mãos.

\- Acredito que deveria voltar aos seus aposentos e descansar Harry, vamos deixar essa conversa com a diretora para outra hora.

Harry apenas assentiu e saiu do escritório. Agora estava mais confuso do que há vinte minutos. Sua raiva devido ao jeito com quem Snape o tratara o deixava com vontade de ir embora e nunca mais olhar para o nariz torto do ex professor, afinal, Harry o salvara de ST'Mungus onde Snape era apenas um fantoche e nem mesmo um obrigada ele recebeu. Isso o deixava furioso, não queria reconhecimento ou bajulação, nunca foi seu desejo ser o queridinho de ninguém, mas ao menos um singelo olhar indicando que fizera algo certo era o que esperava, entretanto só o que recebeu foram palavras frias e desprezo. Porém, dentro de si veio a curiosidade de conhecer mais sobre aquele homem. Snape sempre fora um homem que Harry pensava conhecer, alguém amargurado e cruel que não se importava com ninguém a não ser com seu próprio prazer em maltratar seus alunos, pelo menos era o que pensava até ver as lembranças dele naquela penseira. Jamais em sua vida iria imaginar que Snape pudesse se sacrificar por alguém, gostar de alguém, se importar com alguém como ele se importou com sua mãe. Havia sentimentos naquela criança e depois no homem que jurou dar sua vida para proteger o filho do homem que recebera o coração de sua amada. Era uma ideia difícil de acreditar, mas acontecera. E agora Dumbledore plantara em sua mente uma pulguinha de curiosidade. Snape ainda tinha muita história de vida. Muitos muros e armaduras a serem destruídos para que possa chegar em sua verdade.

Suspirou ao chegar em seus aposentos e se jogar em sua cama sem nem mesmo tirar a roupa. Snape sempre o deixava com dor de cabeça na época da escola e até mesmo agora conseguia mexer com sua cabeça, mas dessa vez não havia dor e sim uma vozinha insistente lá no fundo lhe dizendo o que não queria ouvir, o que não queria entender e nem mesmo acreditar.

Ele queria ficar ali, queria continuar a vê-lo, queria estar ao lado dele, descobrir cada segredo e desvendar cada mistério. Derrubar cada muro daquele homem, desarmá-lo e retirá-lo da vida negra e fria que ele vivia.

Ele queria salvar Severus Snape.

O dia amanheceu bonito, não havia nuvens no céu e o sol começava a aparecer iluminando o jardim e o lago onde a lula gigante se mexia devagar causando pequenas ondas. Os pouquíssimos alunos que estavam em Hogwarts, pois não tinham onde ir, ainda não estavam acordados, por isso o castelo estava completamente vazio. Harry adorava quando estava dessa forma, principalmente quando era seu dia de folga no curso de aurores do Ministério, pois podia pegar sua vassoura e ir para o campo relembrar os bons momentos em que era apanhador no time da escola. Era uma sensação gostosa e nostálgica montar na vassoura agarrando seu cabo com firmeza e então dar o impulso com os pés. O ar que batia em seu rosto era gelado devido ainda ser cedo, mas Harry não se importava, ele gostava assim, gostava do vento batendo em seu rosto e o deixando gelado. Voar sempre o deixou calmo e calma era o que ele precisava.

Já haviam se passado pelo menos uma semana desde que vira Snape pela ultima vez na ala médica. Todas vez que tentava entrar na enfermaria o ex professor o expulsava com as piores palavras possíveis. Queria dizer que não doíam, mas a verdade era que cada palavra que o homem lhe dizia o deixava mais e mais triste. O que o confortava era saber que ele estava melhorando. Com Madame Pomfrey aplicando remédios e dando poções todos os dias as feridas de Snape já estavam praticamente cicatrizadas. Logo ele teria alta e poderia voltar aos seus aposentos. A única coisa que o deixava ainda intrigado era o fato da magia do ex professor não estar como sempre estivera. Ele continuava sendo um bruxo, claro, mas sua condição durante o tempo em ST'Mungus o deixara debilitado magicamente. Os feitiços simples poderiam ser executados, mas os complexos e que dependem de grande força não poderiam ser executados, ele simplesmente não conseguia conjurar nenhum feitiço além dos mais simples que qualquer aluno do terceiro ano sabe fazer. Madame Pomfrey teve que sedá-lo quando lhe contou esse fato e Snape tentou conjurar algo com a varinha vendo apenas faíscas saírem da ponta de sua varinha.

Harry queria muito poder fazer algo por ele, mas Madame Pomfrey explicou que a magia dele só voltaria quando ele estivesse pronto para seguir em frente e não ficasse preso ao que aconteceu. Que é um distúrbio psicológico e que deve ser tratado com muito cuidado.

\- Não adianta Potter, ele terá que aguardar o retorno da magia, porém receio que se ele se mantiver nervoso dessa forma acabará não conseguindo fazer magia nenhuma, nem mesmo as mais simples.

\- Entendi.

Na verdade Harry não entendia. Não conseguia entender como um homem tão brilhante como Snape poderia ser submetido a esse tipo de pensamento tão penoso.

\- Posso vê-lo?

\- O senhor sabe que Severus fica nervoso quando o vê e quase sempre o amaldiçoa.

\- Eu sei, mas ele está dormindo, é só uma visita rápida.

\- Tudo bem, senhor Potter. Mas lembre-se de que ele está debilitado e está em observação.

\- Tomarei cuidado.

\- Então tudo bem, pode ir. Caso ele acorde me chame imediatamente.

\- Sim, senhora.

Harry entrou na ala hospitalar devagar e sem fazer barulho, o lugar estava escuro, apenas com uma réstia de luz do sol que começava a se erguer. Não havia mais ninguém ali além de Snape na maca ao fundo. Os alunos estavam prestes a voltar e logo Snape teria que ser encaminhado para seus aposentos para que nenhum aluno pudesse lhe incomodar.

As pontas dos dedos de Harry tocaram levemente o aço frio da cama onde ele estava, seus olhos passaram pelo lençol branco devagar vendo-o se mexer para cima e para baixo levemente conforme a respiração de Snape. E então parou observando o rosto do homem. Estava calmo como vira algumas vezes quando entrara na ala hospitalar escondido a noite para vê-lo. Era um rosto interessante de se observar, pois não havia ali uma réstia de raiva, ódio ou sofrimento. As marcas de expressão eram leves e os olhos não estavam apertados como se fuminassem alguém. Até mesmo os lábios finos estavam mais relaxados, levemente abertos. As pontas dos dedos de Harry mexeram-se devagar e passaram pelo lençol enquanto dava poucos passos para mais perto do homem e então tocou na mão dele, descansada sobre o colchão. Era uma mão grande e fina, os dedos eram longos e com uma pele macia. Harry sentia-se paralisado, algo estava acontecendo ali, mas ele não conseguia entender o que era e o porque sentir aquilo pelo homem adormecido.

\- Para com isso. – Ralhou Harry baixinho falando consigo mesmo.

O menino retirou os dedos da mão de Snape e fechou as mãos em punho querendo inibir o que quer que estivesse sentindo naquele momento. Era besteira. Deveria ir embora, Snape logo acordaria e não gostaria de estar ali quando isso acontecesse. Mas antes de dar as costas para ele Harry notou algo que o intrigou e o fez voltar a atenção novamente para o ex professor.

Os braços de Snape estavam nús, reparando bem agora percebia que ele deveria estar seminu embaixo do lençol. Uma ligeira curiosidade passou pela sua cabeça. Como seria Severus Snape nú. O professor sempre estivera com aquelas roupas longas e negras em todos os momentos, a única parte de seu corpo que qualquer aluno já vira fora sua cabeça e suas mãos, o restante ele mantinha muito bem coberto. Como seria? Harry até se arriscaria para descobrir essa verdade, mas antes que se entregasse a essa vontade suicida percebeu algo que o deixou estático. Os braços do professor eram pálidos, nada musculosos, mas não flácidos. Seriam normais se não fossem pelas marcas. Os dedos de Harry começaram a tremer conforme tocava em cada cicatriz. Quase não havia pele intacta, em todo lugar havia cicatrizes, algumas por cima de outras mais antigas. Algumas eram velhas, feitas há muitos anos. Outras eram claramente jovens, com poucos meses de cura, possivelmente da época em que teve que voltar a ser espião de Voldemort. Sua respiração estava rala, baixinha, como se quase não respirasse. Se aquelas eram marcas nos braços, lugar que se mostra facilmente, o que encontraria nas costas ou tórax? Ainda com a mão tremula Harry tocou no lençol que cobria o peito de Snape e o retirou dando dois passos para trás imediatamente deixando cair no chão vários vidros de poções.

Os olhos negros abriram-se imediatamente e olharam assustados para Harry que não conseguia falar nada, apenas apontava para o peito de Snape.

\- Quem... quem fez isso com o senhor?


	5. Marcas do passado, surpresas do presente

**Olá, FELIZ ANO NOVO!**

 **Pessoal obrigada pelas visualizações e pelos reviews. Fiquei muito feliz com eles.**

 **Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo que aliás deu uma reviravolta no meio, escrevi algo hoje que não estava nos meus planos. Espero que gostem. Bjus**

 **Capítulo 5 – Marcas do passado, surpresas do presente.**

Ainda que estivesse dormindo podia saber que alguém estava perto de si, seu corpo o avisava de que uma pessoa estava em seu espaço pessoal. Seus muitos anos de comensal da morte o deixaram preparado para qualquer perigo que pudesse ocorrer. Ele acordaria em poucos segundos para descobrir quem era a pessoa que o visitava, podia sentir seu corpo começar a tencionar, seu sistema nervoso começava a gritar, mas então o leve toque em seu corpo o deixou incrivelmente mais calmo, ainda que estivesse dormindo sabia que aquele que o tocava não lhe trazia nenhum perigo. Não sabia quem era, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que podia confiar no estranho que lhe tocava, de alguma forma eles estavam ligados a ponto de poder relaxar com sua presença e voltar a dormir.

Então o barulho alto o acordou. Snape abriu os olhos assustado e então avistou Potter ao lado encostado no carrinho de poções. Os vidros estavam caídos na bandeja e alguns no chão deixando cacos espalhados para todos os lados, pintando a pedra com as cores de seus líquidos diversos. Mas não foi a pintura acidental que chamou sua atenção e sim o rito do menino. Potter trazia em seu semblante uma mistura de surpresa, horror e pena. Franziu a testa, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo até que o menino ergueu o braço e apontou o dedo em sua direção.

\- Quem fez isso ao senhor?

Não precisava ver para onde ele estava apontando, já estava cansado de ver aquelas marcas, elas o acompanhavam há anos e irão com ele até após sua morte. Sem dizer nada Snape apenas puxou o lençol de volta e olhou para o teto. Os únicos que sabiam daquilo era Dumbledore é claro, Madame Pomfrey, que cuidou de seus ferimentos na época.

\- Não cansou de bisbilhotar, Potter. Vá embora

\- Quem fez isso?

\- Não é da sua conta, Potter. Saia daqui agora.

\- Foi Voldemort?

Snape não era mais um comensal, o Lorde das Trevas estava morto, mas ainda assim sentia como se sua tatuagem fisgasse cada vez que alguém dizia o nome de seu antigo mestre. Era como uma maldição.

\- Eu disse para ir embora, Potter, ou irá se arrepender.

\- Não. - Disse Harry com firmeza dando um passo a frente com as pernas bambas. - Quem fez isso ao senhor?

\- Vá embora agora, Potter.

\- Não. - Disse Harry dando mais um passo à frente. - Quero saber quem fez isso com o senhor. - Disse apontando o dedo em sua direção e se aproximando.

Snape sentou-se na maca e olhou para Harry como se pudesse fulmina-lo com o olhar. Mas o menino não recuava, pelo contrário ele se aproximava cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais perto. Snape jogou as pernas para fora da cama e apenas observou o menino continuar a perguntar quem tinha feito aquilo até que o dedo de Harry tocou seu peito. Em um segundo Snape puxou o garoto pela camisa e o segurou pelo pescoço deixando seus rostos tão pertos um do outro que podiam saber exatamente os padrões de riscos em sua íris. Harry se assustou e espalmou suas mãos no peito de Snape tentando se segurar, no momento não sabia se era pior ou melhor, pois agora sentia o que tinham feito com o homem a sua frente. Deveria estar com raiva, Snape o estava ameaçando, apertando sua garganta, ele poderia mata-lo em um instante, mas tudo que podia sentir era pena.

\- Eu vou matar você Harry Potter, se não sair daqui imediatamente.

\- Eu não vou sair. - Disse Harry com a voz fraca pelo aperto na garganta. Os dedos finos de Snape se fechavam cada vez mais. - Me diga quem fez para que eu o leve a justiça.

\- Justiça? - A risada de Snape foi tão alta que poderia ter acordado todos do castelo, era fria e irônica. - Isso foi feito por justiça.

Snape cerrou os dentes ao se lembrar daquele dia, do dia em que o atacaram e que seu corpo fora deformado. Sentiu ódio, sentiu vontade de matar Harry Potter por ter descoberto aquele pequeno segredo que guardava a tanto tempo. Queria esgana-lo, ver a vida sair de seus olhos, mas algo o impedia. Não conseguia saber o que era, mas não podia matar o menino. Talvez fosse a ligação entre Harry e Lilian, talvez fosse por ter passado todo aquele tempo salvando a vida desse imprestável. Seja lá o que fosse o impediu de continuar.

\- Vá embora, Potter.

Harry bateu as costas na cama ao lado quando Snape o empurrou. Mesmo debilitado o ex professor era forte. Sua garganta doía e seu peito reclamava por ar tossindo violentamente. Harry queria enfrentá-lo, voltar e exigir que lhe contasse o nome da pessoa que fizera aquilo com ele, porém o pedido de que fosse embora não era venenoso ou raivoso. Era cansado, como se desistisse e apenas implorasse que o deixasse em paz. Devagar se levantou ainda tossindo e agradeceu por Madame Pomfrey não ter saído de sua sala, assim não veria seu olhar de pena e o quando ainda observava o professor. Snape olhava Harry com um olhar fulminante.

\- Por que ainda está aqui?

\- Eu não sei.

Ele não estava mentindo, não sabia o que ainda fazia ali, não somente na enfermaria, mas na escola. Ele era um ex aluno, um estagiário do ministério e tinha sua própria casa em Londres. Não tinha nenhuma obrigação com Snape ou qualquer outra pessoa do mundo bruxo, no entanto, sentia que devia estar exatamente ali naquela enfermaria, diante daquele homem. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse razão, talvez ele devesse ajudar Snape, talvez aquelas sejam as marcas que Dumbledore falara.

\- Me desculpe, eu fiquei curioso.

\- O senhor sempre é curioso, senhor Potter. Sempre está metendo o nariz onde não é chamado. A minha vida particular é a minha vida particular e não é da sua conta. O que te mostrei com as lembranças eram apenas o necessário para que o senhor fizesse o que tinha que fazer. Apenas isso. Entendeu?

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Agora saia.

\- Sim, senhor.

Harry ainda hesitou por um segundo, mas logo se dirigiu a saída. Snape permaneceu sentado na cama apenas respirando. O ouviu abrir a porta e então começar a fecha-la. Antes da porta ser trancada Snape pode ouvir o som de sua voz baixinha.

\- Sinto muito que tenha sofrido isso. Você não merece.

E então a porta se fechou deixando Snape pensativo. Queria dizer que Potter estava apenas mostrando-se, se fazendo de amigo para se aproximar e descobrir o que não era da conta dele. Mas sentia em seu íntimo que aquelas palavras eram verdadeira. O garoto sentia mesmo pelo que lhe aconteceu. Que tolo, ele merecia aquilo. Cada marca em seu corpo fora merecida, ainda que lhe causasse muita dor, elas foram merecidas.

Snape passou as mãos pelo cabelo jogando-os para trás e respirando fundo. Levantou-se da cama sentindo-se tonto a princípio, mas conseguindo manter-se em pé como vinha tentando todos esses dias. Suas pernas estavam mais fortes e firmes, podia andar pela enfermaria sem problemas, apenas caminhando devagar. Aproximou-se da janela e avistou dali o jardim do castelo. Era uma visão muito bonita, o gramado estava verde oliva, Hagrid cuidava das flores e plantas para que tudo estivesse perfeito, podia avista-lo junto a seu cachorro Canino. A Lula gigante brincava no lago fazendo pequenas ondas. Era uma boa imagem, mas Snape apontou sua varinha em direção ao vidro da janela e murmurou um feitiço que a transformou em espelho. Seus olhos olharam para si mesmo e viram apenas um homem em decadência, havia olheiras em seu rosto, sua pele estava mais pálida que de costume, seus cabelos escorriam ao lado de seu rosto como os alunos costumavam achar que era, oleoso e seboso. Mas os cabelos não eram as únicas coisas que podiam dizer de horrível em seu corpo. Snape passou os dedos por cima da marca negra e a sentiu mexer-se sob a pele. Muitos achavam que quando Voldemort morresse os comensais da morte perderiam suas marcas, mas Snape sabia que isso não aconteceria, ele viveria o resto de sua vida com aquela caveira cuspindo uma serpente. Ele seria marcado por toda sua vida, uma lembrança dos dias em que se submeteu a um mestre. Então subiu seus dedos pelo braço até a clavícula magra com o osso protuberante. Perderá muita massa muscular nesse tempo em ST'Mungus, estava magro demais, podia ver suas costelas nitidamente. E podia ver também com a mesma nitidez a marca funda que aparecia em seu tórax. Um risco que manchava seu corpo desde o ombro esquerdo até o meio do abdômen. Outra lembrança cruel, uma lembrança da justiça que os comensais fizeram a ele quando o Lord sumira após tentar matar os Potters.

Ao fechar os olhos podia se ver diante deles, todos encapuzados como se não fosse capaz de saber quem eram os homens e mulheres embaixo das túnicas e atrás das máscaras de ferro. Podia ouvir o ódio deles o acusando de ter dado a pista falso que o mandara para a morte e então os feitiços saídos de cada varinha. Vários cruciatus mandados em sua direção atingindo-o com tanta força que quase o matara. Ele não resistiu, entregou-se a vingança dos comensais, entregou-se a morte por livre vontade como Lilian não pode fazer.

Seus dedos tremeram ao sentir a linha funda em sua pele, uma marca de sua falha, de sua covardia.

\- Não, senhor Potter. - Disse Snape para si mesmo olhando-se nos olhos pelo espelho. - Eu mereço cada centímetro disso. Eu mereço.

\- Você pode ir para seus aposentos, Severus. – Disse Madame Pomfrey. – O ferimento no pescoço cicatrizou corretamente, você já está mais forte e consegue andar sozinho.

\- Mas minha magia continua comprometida. – Disse Snape erguendo-se e tirando a camisola da enfermaria. Não tinha vergonha de despir-se na frente da medibruxa, afinal, ela já vira seu corpo nu tantas vezes que se esconder de vergonha seria ilógico. Apenas pegou sua roupa dobrada em cima da cadeira e a vestiu cobrindo novamente todo o seu corpo com o tecido negro de sempre. – Alguma previsão de quando irá normalizar?

\- Quisera eu que fosse tão fácil assim. Vai demorar um pouco ainda, tudo dependerá de você.

\- Tantos anos de estudos e não consegue me ajudar. Patético.

\- Não ligue para as palavras dele Papoula. – Disse McGonagall passando pela porta da enfermaria. – Ele continua o mesmo ranzinza de sempre.

\- Eu conheço muito bem esses resmungos, ainda lembro de todas as vezes em que me amaldiçoou quando vinha todo ensanguentado para que eu o curasse.

\- Não vamos ficar sentimentais agora, mulher. – Rosnou Snape terminando de abotoar seu sobretudo.

\- Se me dão licença, tenho que preparar a enfermaria para a chegada dos alunos. Sempre tem um ou outro que enjoa na travessia do lago.

McGonagall acenou com a cabeça e deu espaço para que Madame Pomfrey passasse, depois olhou para Snape e o viu admirando sua própria varinha nas mãos como se fosse um artefato raro. Havia talvez um toque de saudades em seus olhos negros, uma sombra que sumiu em um instante quando o homem percebera que estava sendo observado.

\- A magia não é uma doença que pode ser curada com poções ou feitiços, Severus. – Disse Minerva se aproximando e tocando o braço de Snape da mesma forma que Dumbledore sempre tocara quando precisava lhe dizer algo importante. - Ela vem de dentro de você, do seu ser, da sua essência. Você não a perdeu. Ela enfraqueceu, você tem que fortalece-la. Não será fácil e nem rápido, e provavelmente de uma forma que você não vai gostar, mas acontecerá.

\- Está passando muito tempo naquele escritório ouvindo aquele quadro. Já está falando como o velho.

\- Ele sempre estava certo no final.

Snape queria dizer para Minerva que Dumbledore só fez usá-lo esse tempo todo, que queria apenas manipulá-lo afim de que tivesse uma peça importante junto ao Lord.

\- Tem uma coisa que queria tratar com você. Gostaria que fosse ao meu escritório.

\- Se tem algo a me falar, fale logo Minerva. Estou cansado desse lugar, quero ir aos meus aposentos o quanto antes.

\- Bom, os alunos retornam hoje para a escola. Estamos alguns meses atrasados para o inicio do semestre, mas arrumando todas as matérias poderemos finalizar com o mínimo de atraso no ano que vem e então voltar tudo ao normal. Estamos com quase todo o quadro de funcionários preenchidos, temos duas vagas sobrando. Uma para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e uma para Poções. – Snape não mudou sua expressão enquanto ouvia, mas um leve tremor era visível em seu lábio. A ganancia pelo cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sempre fora grande. – Claro que, devido seu estado atual, não posso deixa-lo com DCAT, mas a cadeira de mestre de poções está livre e será sua novamente se aceitar. – Snape não respondeu, apenas continuou encarando Minerva. – Não precisa responder de imediato. Os alunos só chegam a noite, se aceitar seu cargo novamente é só aparecer no jantar e sentar-se em sua cadeira ao meu lado.

\- Quem será o professor de DCAT? – Perguntou antes da diretora alcançar a porta, mas Minerva apenas saiu do recinto deixando Snape com essa questão pairando sobre sua cabeça.

Chegar em seus aposentos foi algo que poderia descrever como maravilhoso. Nunca fora uma pessoa apegada a bens materiais, mas depois de tudo que viveu, poder entrar em sua sala e sentar-se em seu sofá rodeado pelas estantes com livros antigos e raros era como voltar para casa depois de uma viagem muito longa. Passou os dedos longos pelo couro do sofá sentindo seu gelo do tempo solitário em que não fora visitado por ninguém. Olhou em volta e viu tudo exatamente como deixara. A sala estava escura, preferia assim, não tinha porque iluminar o recinto, já conhecia cada canto daquele lugar sem precisar de luz e não havia ninguém ali o visitando como nunca houvera. Dumbledore era o único que batia a sua porta e agora ele não bateria mais. A pequena cozinha estava fechada como sempre estivera, nunca comera naquele lugar. Seu quarto estava da mesma forma, simples e vazio. Apenas com uma cama e um guarda roupas pequeno. Não precisava de muita coisa para viver, nunca fora acostumado com luxuria e mesmo que Dumbledore quisesse lhe dar mais conforto, ele preferia assim. Se apegar a confortos e mimos não era uma escolha, se apegar a qualquer coisa não era uma opção para alguém como ele, mas ainda assim havia algo que fizera Snape sentir muita falta. Seu laboratório pessoal. A porta escondida atrás de um quadro estranho e obscuro, a sala que continha as mais diversas poções que já existiram e algumas de suas próprias criações. O único lugar que o fazia se acalmar e esquecer quem era. Passou os dedos pelos vidros guardados, todos estavam limpos, Minerva deve ter ordenado para que os elfos limpassem todo seu aposento, inclusive essa sala, elfos eram os únicos que conseguiriam entrar sem a senha pessoal, por sorte eles também são criaturas que sabem guardar segredo sobre os lugares onde vão. Não desejaria jamais que alguém descobrisse suas poções, principalmente a que guardava em seu armário trancado.

As horas passaram rápido e logo teria que tomar sua decisão de ficar em seus aposentos ou se apresentar ao jantar e sentar em sua cadeira habitual aceitando assim o cargo de mestre de poções. Não era uma decisão difícil, porém também não era fácil. Amava poções, sempre fora dedicado e sabia ministrar poções como poucos nesse mundo. Suas criações eram perfeitas e mexer com líquidos, essências, ervas, ver o caldeirão fervendo e os vapores no ar o deixavam relaxados, como se fossem uma extensão de si mesmo. Mas odiava educar crianças, elas eram tão idiotas e prepotentes. Não sabiam nada da vida e se achavam os grandes donos do mundo. E eram burros. Podia tirar raras exceções como Hermione Granger que era a mais inteligente podendo se comparar a ele mesmo, mas a sua grande maioria era burra.

Para dizer a verdade a si mesmo, Snape não sabia o que fazer. Ele não esperava estar vivo, não havia planejado nada para depois da grande guerra bruxa e agora via-se com anos de vida a sua frente sem saber o que poderia fazer com eles. Demorou alguns minutos ainda para que tomasse sua decisão, então colocou sua capa esvoaçante e saiu de seus aposentos. Os alunos deveriam chegar em poucos minutos. Andou pelas masmorras como se estivesse de volta ao seu território, seus passos eram firmes, apesar de ainda não estar completamente curado, sua cabeça erguida e seus ombros eretos. Em seu rosto apenas uma expressão indecifrável. Subiu as escadas até a entrada principal com um pouco mais de demora, suas pernas começavam a doer em certos momentos. Deveria ir com mais calma. Entretanto algo em uma cena que seria de certo modo comum o fez bater os pés com mais avidez em direção ao salão principal. Harry Potter estava naquele exato momento andando rápido pelo corredor, o menino não o viu e apenas continuou caminhando até abrir os braços e abraçar uma figura encapuzada que cruzava o portal de entrada. De onde estava não era possível ouvi-los e nem ver quem era o homem com quem Potter falava. Só podia ver que ele era alto e que Potter o abraçava com força e vontade, como se já estivesse acostumado em envolver aquele corpo com seus braços. Havia um sorriso sincero e aberto no rosto do menino e era completamente direcionado para o homem encapuzado. Eles se conheciam com certeza. Snape não soube explicar porque aquilo o incomodou ou o que o incomodou, se foi Potter quase correndo para os braços daquele homem, ou as expressões de alegria em vê-lo. Seja o que for Snape tentou afastar para o fundo de sua mente e apenas se dirigiu rápido para o salão.

O grande salão estava completamente restaurado, nem mesmo parecia que há pouco tempo uma guerra fora travada naquele recinto e que tantos corpos foram empilhados naquele lugar. Parecia apenas a velha Hogwarts de sempre. Ao se aproximar da mesa dos professores viu Minerva bebericar sua taça de vinho e então sorrir de leve.

\- Que bom que veio Severus.

\- Espero não me arrepender disso.

\- Não vai não.

Snape tomou um gole da bebida em sua taça e agradeceu mentalmente aos elfos por lembrarem que seu vinho era seco e não suave como o dos outros professores. Entre um gole e outro avistou Harry adentrando o salão. Ele estava elegante, com uma veste vinho bem escuro, o avermelhado só era visível quando a luz das velas no teto iluminava seu andar. Seus cabelos estavam cortados e pareciam decentes e não aquele emaranhado de fios em desordem. Não vinha mais ninguém junto, o homem com quem Potter se encontrou provavelmente fora embora, talvez só um encontro rápido. Não sabia nem mesmo por que se incomodava com isso. A vida de Potter não era da sua conta.

\- Senhor Potter, que bom que conseguiu chegar a tempo. – Disse McGonagall quando o menino se aproximou.

\- Consegui sair do Ministério a tempo. Queria estar aqui, Hermione voltará a estudar e quero vê-la no primeiro dia.

\- Fiquei muito feliz quando Granger me mandou a carta dizendo que voltaria a estudar. Sei que não posso ter preferencias, mas ela sempre foi minha favorita.

Snape revirou os olhos e tomou mais um gole de seu vinho. Harry terminou a conversa com a diretora e se dirigiu a sua cadeira ao lado de Snape que Minerva fez questão de colocar a mesa dos professores por Harry ser Harry.

\- Professor Snape. – Cumprimentou ao se sentar.

\- Senhor Potter. – Retribuiu Snape sem olhar para o lado, apenas mantendo a mesma carranca de sempre.

\- Que bom que está melhor, fiquei sabendo que saiu da enfermaria. Isso é bom.

\- Para alguém que deveria cuidar apenas de sua própria vida, o senhor está sabendo muito da minha.

\- Algumas coisas nunca mudam. – Cochichou Harry tomando um gole de seu vinho tinto.

Em poucos minutos o restante dos professores chegaram e se sentaram. Nenhum se aproximou para cumprimentar Snape, apenas o olharam atravessado, com medo ou desdém, alguns claramente não sabiam o que pensar. Ele era um ex comensal da morte que matara Dumbledore. Mesmo sendo inocentado de todas as acusações do Ministério graças as lembranças mostradas por Harry Potter, muitos ainda eram avessos a ele. Snape não se importava, nunca gostara de nenhum deles. Não eram seus amigos, ele não tinha amigos. Os alunos então chegaram e Snape estranhou que uma das cadeiras do corpo docente estava vazia, do outro lado de Potter, deveria ser do novo professor de DCAT. Quem seria?

Os alunos ocuparam suas mesas conforme suas casas, a mesa da Sonserina estava praticamente vazia. Poucos alunos haviam retornado, muitos de suas famílias eram comensais da morte que lutaram ao lado de Voldemort na grande guerra e mesmo que McGonagall tenha prometido que nenhuma retaliação aconteceria com os alunos, pois eles não tinham culpa dos erros dos pais, pouquíssimos tiveram coragem de retornar. Como diretor de Sonserina, Snape sentia-se mal por aquilo, ainda que não gostasse de alunos ou crianças em geral, gostava de ser o mestre daqueles pequenos seres, gostava de se sentir poderoso diante deles e de defender sua casa contra os grifinórios. Esses que lotaram a mesa, praticamente todos os Grifinórios e Corvinais voltaram para a escola a exceção de alguns como Potter ou Weasley, Rony Weasley. Alguns Lufa Lufa também voltaram, quase metade. Apesar de todos se dividirem em suas casas, havia ali muito companheirismo entre eles. A guerra serviu também para juntá-los, pois quando estavam duelando não havia diferença de quem era quem. Snape não podia negar que era um ato bonito, a união de todos, mas jamais falaria isso para alguém. Hermione Granger foi a única que se dirigiu a mesa dos professores e cumprimentou McGonagall com um forte abraço dizendo o quanto estava feliz por voltar, depois a menina cumprimentou todos os professores rapidamente e deu um longo abraço em Potter. Foi então que viu Snape sentado em seu lugar, com sua expressão de sempre.

\- Que bom que está de volta, professor.

Snape não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça e viu a menina se afastar sem jeito indo se sentar com Gina Weasley.

\- Você poderia responder ao menos um obrigado. – Disse Harry para Snape.

\- Você poderia tomar conta de sua própria vida. – Retrucou Snape. – Ou da vida de sua namoradinha que está flertando descaradamente com um Corvinal. São duas vidas para cuidar.

\- Só quis dizer que poderia ser um pouco mais educado, professor. – Respondeu Harry desviando o olhar de Snape para a mesa da Grifinória. – E Gina não é mais minha namorada.

\- Como se sua vida amorosa fosse de meu interesse.

\- Silêncio. – Pediu McGonagall, não exatamente para os dois, mas para todos. – Antes de recebermos os novos alunos e fazer a seleção das casas quero dar alguns avisos.

Todos no salão fizeram silêncio absoluto.

\- Passamos por momentos de muita dor e tristeza no ano passado. A guerra foi cruel e nos levou muitos companheiros, ainda sentimos a dor de suas baixas. Muitos não quiseram voltar esse ano, eu os respeito, há muita coisa para ser sentida ainda, mas fico feliz que vocês retornaram e espero que dediquem esse ano de estudo àqueles que não puderam estar entre nós. A devastação em nossa escola foi enorme, mas conseguimos nos erguer e vamos continuar firmes todos os dias. Para o sonserinos que retornaram, obrigada, saibam que são aceitos aqui como qualquer outro aluno e não sofreram por serem sonserinos ou filhos de seus pais. Estamos aqui para ensinar e vocês para aprender. O único meio de estarmos sempre na luz é não empurrar o outro para a escuridão. Espero que entendam isso e não julguem os sonserinos, eles não são vilões. Qualquer um que for pego com mas intensões para com os sonserinos serão punidos. Por fim quero anunciar que o professor Slughorn renunciou seu cargo de mestre de poções e esse posto foi dado novamente ao professor Severus Snape. – McGonagall esperou um instante, mas não houve palmas. A imagem de Snape ainda era a mesma que ele cultivara por esses anos. – E que o posto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas será de ninguém menos do que Guilherme Weasley.

Snape viu o homem encapuzado entrar pela porta da frente e retirar o capuz. Embaixo dele estava aquele que abraçara Potter na entrada do castelo. Era alto, trazia seus cabelos cumpridos e ruivos balançando nas costas, um brinco na orelha e um sorriso em seus lábios enquanto cumprimentava todos por onde passava. Muitos pareciam gostar dele e não o temiam, mesmo com o rosto marcado pelas cicatrizes feitas por Greyback. Gui Weasley mudara desde a ultima vez que o vira. Parecia mais corpulento, como se esses pequenos anos na Ordem da Fênix tivessem lhe dado mais massa muscular. Ele chegou na mesa dos professores, cumprimentou McGonagall, acenou para todos os professores com decoro e se sentou ao lado de Potter que parecia extremamente feliz com sua presença.

\- Que bom que aceitou a proposta. – Disse Harry sorrindo para o Weasley.

\- Eu achei melhor, agora que Fleur e eu terminamos e ela voltou para França com seus pais, ficar em casa não seria uma boa opção.

\- Sinto muito por vocês. – Disse Harry pegando a mão de Gui Weasley com a sua e a apertando carinhosamente.

McGonagall estava terminando o discurso e chamando os novos alunos para a seleção do chapéu. Snape não saberia dizer se alguém fora selecionado para a sua casa, pois naquele momento ele estava concentrado apenas em uma coisa. As mãos de Guilherme Weasley e Harry Potter juntas.


	6. Uma dor boa

**Pessoal, peço mil perdões pela minha demora em postar. Foi um desrespeito com os meus leitores e me sinto muito mal por isso. Eu tive muitas coisas que aconteceram em minha vida pessoal que me deixou com um bloqueio em que eu não conseguia escrever nada. NADA. Tudo que eu escrevia eu rasgava, estava péssimo. Eu parei de escrever, parei de ler, parei tudo.**

 **Mas, Graças a Deus eu voltei a ter o prazer de ler, o prazer de escrever, então ontem sentei na frente do computador e consegui escrever um novo capítulo de uma forma adequada e a altura de vocês.**

 **Novamente me desculpem e prometo que isso não acontecerá novamente.**

 **Capítulo 6 – Uma dor boa**

O copo estilhaçou-se na parede com a força com que fora lançado, seu liquido espalhou-se pelo chão e o gelo derreteu com o tempo fundindo-se ao chão rústico da sala. Limpar aquela bagunça era algo simples, um aceno de varinha e tudo se resolveria, mas naquele instante não era tão fácil para Snape que andava tendo dificuldades até com os feitiços mais simples. O homem manteve-se sentado em sua poltrona olhando para sua mão que antes carregava um copo de Whisky e odiou-se. Sentia-se um inútil, um aborto que não servia para nada. Só continuava a dar aulas de poções, pois não era necessário demonstrar nada com o uso da varinha, poções é uma ciência manual e mesmo que alguns alunos tenham estranhado ver seu professor escrever na lousa, bastou uma olhada sua para que eles voltassem a seus afazeres.

\- Winky. – Chamou Snape fazendo a elfa aparecer imediatamente.

\- Chamou, mestre Snape, senhor? – Perguntou a elfa fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

Winky voltara a trabalhar para o castelo de Hogwarts e apesar de não aceitar dinheiro pelo seu trabalho, aceitou os termos da diretora de que teria roupas novas periodicamente para substituir as que sujassem demais ou rasgassem e que trabalharia por determinada quantidade de horas não sendo obrigada a atender um chamado quando não estivesse trabalhando. Mas Winky sempre atendia que a chamava e ultimamente ela tinha atendido muitas vezes os chamados de Snape que pedia ajuda com coisas que sua magia não permitia. Ele poderia fazer por conta própria, eram tarefas simples, ainda assim chamava Winky para executá-las

\- Sim. – Respondeu Snape. – Limpe essa bagunça no chão. – Disse sem nem mesmo olhar a elfa.

\- Sim, senhor, mestre Snape.

Winky rapidamente puxou um pano de algum bolso e pôs-se a limpar o chão e os móveis próximos que foram molhados pelos respingos da bebida, os cacos dos vidros foram restaurados com um estralar de dedos.

\- Winky. – Chamou Snape fazendo a elfa o olhar. Winky gostava de Snape tanto quanto gostava da diretora, ele sempre a tratara muito bem apesar de sua fama. – Você tem ido até a sala do Potter?

A pergunta saiu trêmula de sua boca, como se tivesse receio de perguntar, as palavras pareciam ácidas e espinhosas. Fazer tal pergunta era uma idiotice e um perigo, não sabia se queria ouvir o que a elfa poderia dizer.

\- Algumas vezes, senhor. O senhor Potter é um bom homem e um herói.

\- Poupe-me da bajulação barata. – Disse revirando os olhos. – Apenas conte-me se ele tem feito algo ou se encontrado com alguém.

\- O senhor Potter tem feito as mesmas coisas que faz todos os dias, senhor. Chega do Ministério da Magia e faz algumas anotações, depois toma banho e dorme. Não houve nenhuma visita.

Snape não agradeceu pela informação da elfa, apenas olhou para frente como se avistasse algo muito interessante, em sua mente questionava-se o motivo de seu próprio interesse no grifinório. Potter era um insolente que sempre desprezara. Apesar disso sentia uma sensação esquisita dentro de si, como se algo lhe faltasse e Potter fosse o único que poderia lhe dar a resposta que precisava saber sobre esse vazio. Deixando todos esses pensamentos para trás o homem se levantou e foi fazer sua ronda na escola. Enquanto sua capa esvoaçava pelos corredores escuros, o homem rezava para encontrar algum aluno fora do quarto, estava louco para aplicar punição nos cabeças ocas que desobedecem às ordens.

O clima estava agradável e uma leve brisa batia em seu rosto enquanto admirava a paisagem do castelo do alto da torre de astronomia. O local era belíssimo com o lago negro a lhe fazer moldura. Aquele sempre fora o único lugar que lhe trouxera paz e ainda assim era o lugar que também já lhe trouxe muita dor. Uma delas acontecidas nessa mesma torre onde estava parado. A imagem de Dumbledore caindo ainda lhe traz pesadelos e culpa, mesmo que tudo fosse planejado e que a morte do ancião tenha sido solicitada por ele mesmo afim de não sofrer uma morte longa e dolorosa, além de salvar a alma de Draco. Havia culpa, pois fora de sua varinha que o feixo verde saira e o antigira bem no meio do peito. Ainda que odiasse Dumbledore por o manipular de forma covarde, o amava também, por ser quem sempre o acolhera quando precisava de alguém, mesmo não admitindo. Cansara-se de sentar-se a frente da mesa do diretor e não falar nada por horas, apenas pela razão de sua presença e em nenhum momento o homem o negara ou o mandara embora, pelo contrário, permanecia em igual silencio, apenas estando ao seu lado.

Seus olhos estavam perdidos em lembranças esquecidas, mas Snape fora um comensal e sempre seria um comensal marcado. Trazia em si todos os treinamentos que fizera para conseguir ser um exímio espião e o melhor comensal que Voldemort poderia ter, seu braço direito. Por isso, era fácil identificar a outra pessoa na torre de astronomia, escondida nas sombras a lhe observar. O sentira chegar, ouvira seus passos, ainda que ele tentasse disfarçar. Conseguia identificar os odores de sua pele e o peso de sua respiração. Um comensal deve sempre saber o que tem ao seu redor e ele sabia que Harry Potter o observava.

\- Eu poderia matá-lo apenas por estar aqui, senhor Potter. E ainda mais por estar me seguindo e vigiando. – Disse Snape sem se virar.

Harry deu dois passos a frente e parou diante de um raio de luz do luar. Fazia dias que não via Snape, o mestre de poções não estava efetuando suas refeições no grande salão e quando terminava suas aulas ia diretamente para seus aposentos. Aquela fora a única oportunidade que tivera para vê-lo. A todo instante sentia que precisava vê-lo, ter certeza que estava bem, certeza que estava curado, era para isso que ele estava morando no castelo. Era uma obrigação, certo? Deveria ser. Mas esses dias sem vê-lo o fez entender que de algum modo era necessário saber sobre Snape, vê-lo, talvez até tocá-lo.

\- Sua magia já está recuperada ao ponto de poder voltar a matar? – Questionou Harry arrependendo-se imediatamente do que fizera.

Snape o olhou pelo canto dos olhos e eles traziam um peso violento e perturbador. Estava claro que ele não tinha recuperado completamente seu nível de magia, mas era muito mais do que isso. Era um olhar temeroso de quem tem fantasmas em seu passado. Harry não imaginava como devia ter sido a vida daquele homem tendo que ser espião de Dumbledore e tendo que cumprir as ordens de Voldemort.

\- Desculpe, não queria tocar em um assunto delicado. – Disse Harry chegando alguns passos mais próximo de Snape que permanecia parado e voltara seu olhar para o lago. Os cabelos negros balançavam com o vento. – Só queria puxar assunto.

De repente o menino estava ao lado de Snape e também olhava para a paisagem do lago. Realmente era muito linda. Não houve mais palavras trocadas, os dois apenas permaneceram lado a lado durante vários minutos. Harry sentia uma tensão no ar, era palpável. Havia uma força que o compelia para perto do homem. A principio achava ser apenas gratidão por tudo que Snape fizera por si em segredo e pela guerra bruxa, mas depois entendeu que não era isso, era alguma outra coisa. A mesma coisa que o deixava deprimido quando via a cadeira dele vazia nas refeições. Não entendia ao certo o que acontecera para o mestre de poções se isolar desde o jantar do inicio das aulas.

Snape sabia que podia simplesmente girar nos calcanhares e ir embora, deixando Potter sozinho naquele lugar, mas parecia que seus sapatos estavam pregados no chão, seu corpo não mexia um único milimetro.

\- O senhor sabe que não há privilégios a você só porque não é aluno e que é o grande salvador do mundo bruxo, não sabe? – Snape percebeu o menino se mexer ao seu lado, provavelmente tentando entender o que ele queria dizer. – Não pode estar fora dos seus aposentos após o toque de recolher.

\- Pelo menos dessa vez você não pode tirar pontos da minha casa.

\- Insolente como sempre, senhor Potter. – Disse Snape finalmente olhando o menino. Harry estava com uma calça jeans e um suéter preto, seus cabelos estavam como sempre bagunçados, havia em seu rosto uma leve sombra de uma barba que estava nascendo e seus olhos traziam um brilho que poderia facilmente competir com a lua no alto céu. Snape não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Talvez o antidoto que tomou para se curar da ferida feita por Nagini o tenha deixado louco, pois por algum motivo percebia que tinha atração por aquele garoto que sempre odiara tanto. Não era uma atração sexual como tantos homens tem por mulheres ou mesmo por outros homens onde anseiam por seus toques e por descarregar seus prazeres. Era diferente, algo que o atraia para o menino, mas era de uma forma muito mais sutil, como uma curiosidade, um sentir leve de desejo de descobrir como ele realmente era.

\- Por que está atrás de mim, senhor Potter? – Sussurrou Snape sem afastar o olhar do menino.

Harry mordeu os lábios. Aquele momento era muito maior do que sequer poderia imaginar que fosse acontecer. Estava sozinho com o mestre de poções, olhando em seus olhos negros como se olhasse dentro de tuneis longos e fundos. Apenas verdades ali. Unicamente verdades. Harry também não entendia o que acontecia dentro de si, tal qual Snape, mas diferente do professor, ele não tinha receio de descobrir.

\- Precisava ver como você estava. – A voz de Harry saiu baixa, apenas para os ouvidos a sua frente.

\- Precisava?

\- Sim. Eu precisava.

Dava para sentir a tensão no ar. As respirações de ambos estavam pesadas e apressadas. Harry desejava chegar mais perto, tocar o manto negro. Snape sentiu um fisgar em seu interior, sentia um queimar em sua pele, um formigar em suas mãos.

\- Se me dá licença, senhor Potter, tenho coisas mais importantes do que ficar olhando para o senhor a noite toda. – Disse Snape afastando-se devagar.

Sentia dentro de si que algo estava diferente, não em relação a Potter, mas ao seu próprio corpo. Um sentir estranho por dentro, forte e até certo ponto doloroso.

Harry o viu desaparecer em menos de alguns segundos. Sentiu um vazio, a paisagem do lago já não era tão bonita.

O mestre de poções andou apressado pelos corredores. Sua cabeça pensava em todas as teorias para o que estava acontecendo consigo, o motivo dessa atração pelo menino. Não deveria acontecer. Primeiro não gostava de homens e segundo, odiava Harry Potter. E agora, depois de ficar alguns minutos diante do menino sentia algo dentro de si, algo que crescia lentamente, sendo sentida fisicamente.

\- Pomfrey! – Chamou Snape adentrando a ala hospitalar com rapidez. A dor agora era quase insuportável. – Pomfrey! Onde está você mulher?

\- Mas o que foi Severus? – Disse a mulher exasperada vestindo um camisolão e uma touca de dormir, ainda tinha chinelos de pano nos pés. – São mais de duas horas da manhã. Seu ferimento abriu?

\- Tem algo estranho acontecendo.

Rapidamente a medibruxa colocou Snape em uma maca e passou a varinha sobre seu corpo examinando-o. Seu rosto estava sério e as vezes uma ruga aparecia entre as sobrancelhas. Snape estava impaciente, a dor aumentava a cada segundo. Apesar de ser algo que conseguia aguentar, não era nada agradável sentir aquela dor.

\- Diga-me, Severus. O que andou fazendo?

\- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

\- Preciso saber o que fez recentemente.

\- Estava em uma ronda.

\- Passou por alguma situação de tensão, nervosismo, ansiedade.

\- Não. – Respondeu Snape rapidamente, nem em um milhão de anos diria que estivera com Potter, sozinhos, na torre de astronomia e que queria ter continuado lá. – Por quê?

\- Recorda-se o que falei sobre sua magia? – Snape assentiu – Que ela voltaria com o tempo, que precisava aguardar e ir treinando as coisas simples, cuidando de sua saúde e bem estar para assim ela se fortalecer? – Snape assentiu novamente. – Pois bem. Sua magia está retornando, está fraca, mas está retornando. O estranho foi você sentir, a magia não se sente, faz parte de você como seu sangue, você não o sente. Seja lá o que foi que você fez ou passou, fez com que além de começar a retornar, sua magia se alterasse. Ela está mais forte e mais pura. Por isso você a sentiu. – Snape franziu a testa intrigado. – Na medibruxaria estudamos os níveis de magia do mundo bruxo para que possamos entender como podemos tratar uma pessoa. A sua magia sempre foi forte, acima da de uma pessoa normal, porém mais negra, mais densa e pesada. Quero que entenda Severus, que a magia tem muito a ver com a essência da pessoa, com o que ela está passando o que está sentindo. A magia é moldável. A sua agora está com mais forma e mais pura do que antes.

\- Até hoje de manhã eu não sentia nada. – Contou Snape. – Tive dificuldade com os feitiços mais simples. Como é possível começar a voltar do nada?

\- Não sei te responder, Severus. Vou consultar alguns especialistas, sem informar que se trata de você, pois sei que gosta de privacidade, e depois te informo. – Madame Pomfrey colocou a mão no ombro do professor e olhou em seus olhos. – Seja lá o que for que aconteceu ou pelo que passou hoje, tente fazer de novo, tente sentir de novo se quiser que sua magia volte. Quanto ao que você sentiu, você já está bem, foi uma dor momentânea que pode voltar a acontecer devido esse lento retorno da magia, mas não é nada grave, você só tem que se permitir sentir para que a magia faça parte de você. Me procure caso tenha algum problema.

Madame Pomfrey retornou aos seus aposentos deixando Snape sentado na maca a pensar sobre tudo que ocorrera nos últimos minutos. Estaria o retorno de sua magia ligado ao fato do que sentiu na torre de astronomia? E caso estivesse, estaria disposto a fazer o que fosse para ter sua magia de volta? Mesmo que isso significasse ter Harry Potter, o flagelo de sua existência, cada vez mais perto de si?

Estaria disposto?


End file.
